The Demon we hate not
by Wreaxz
Summary: What if, there was another Jinchuuriki? The jinchuuriki of not another biju. Simply a soul that had consumed too much jyaaki. What if this jinchuuriki harbored the power and mind of Rexzuji. What if there was a reason for a simple soul that was branded a demon among Biju?. What if this Jinchuuriki boy was the conduit to either the end of an era. Or the pissed off savior of it?
1. Origins

Reiji Hattori

Ninja threat rank:

E: Academy student

D: Genin

C: mid chuunin

B: Jounin

A: ANBU

S: Black ops ANBU (Squad Leaders)

SS: Kage

_Thoughts_

_**Demon Thoughts**_

**Demon Talking**

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON = ... Is an explanation needed? This won't be a crucial part of the story, just expressing a characters 'pimp' hand or promoting/expressing feeling between characters. It is not required, but it would make more sense...

"Talking"

XXXX = Break in POV or destination change, etc.

**Jutsu being used**

Chapter one.

A man stood stoically atop a branch overlooking a seemingly normal clearing with a small stream running across it, almost as if cutting the land in two sections. The man turned his head to face his two accomplices behind him, the hitai-ate's strapped to their person identifying the small group as shinobi from Konoha. The man on the branch, whom looked like the leader of the group nodded his head towards the woman on his left. Who sported an unbuttoned dark blue tail coat with a black robe style shirt cut off at her midsection underneath, as well as leather tights. She carried with her a small scimitar on her left hip and a katana strapped to her back. The woman who looked to be in her thirties gave a foxy smile to the leader and leapt off the tree she was standing on and strode confidently to the center of the clearing. The leader then held up a hand signalling for the other to hold.

The other man spoke up, "Hanzo-nii, should we not cover Kiyomi-chan?" He spoke in a thick voice with a tinge of an foreign accent. The now named Hanzo looked down at the woman called Kiyomi and clicked his tongue under the veil that covered everything below his nose. The other man wore a black and grey robe style shirt with a bronze ox head pauldron strapped across his right shoulder connected to a massive belt that wrapped around his midsection and snug fitting black pants along with shin high black steel greaves.

"Normally yes. But there's a fellow who has gotten a bit to curious for his own good" Hanzo stated softly, yet his voice was gravelly and powerful.

The man followed his gaze and shifted uneasily, "Curiosity killed the cat they say" The man muttered quietly as he unhooked a strangely shaped, slightly curved knife. It was strange because the blade itself was the _entire_ knife. It was a continuous piece of chakra conductive iron forming the blade, handle, and pommel. The bottom of the knife curving up to form a handguard and or knuckleduster, not unlike the trench knife. Faintly imprinted on the hilt, was a small symbol. A wolf with bloodied fangs baring it's teeth.

Hanzo smiled faintly, "They also say satisfaction brought him back. Make sure he will not be satisfied any time soon. And don't break this one this time"

With that, Hanzo's raised hand closed into a fist, the general sign to attack any opposing forces in sight. Normally, such a sign meant stop or something similar, but Hanzo thought it prudent to go backwards as to confuse the enemy. Instantly, a shift in the air was felt from the vanishing act his team mate loved to pull. Seconds later, a man clad in ragged black shinobi clothes fell out of the trees to Kiyomi's right but the woman payed no heed to the dead individual next to her as she began to make hand seals, a frown marring her face she concentrated to do whatever it was he was doing.

Hanzo smirked, his team we're unwavering in their loyalty and trust in each other, he also silently praised his team mate who had assassinated the unknown enemy with speed and precision. It was a flawless kill. He pursed his lips in admiration when what looked like smoke fell to the ground from the other side of the stream and a small crack in the cliff opposite him was revealed. He had never bothered with genjutsu nor the sealing arts. But Kiyomi had the covered in leaps and bounds.

Cracking his neck, his hand went to his back and withdrew his signature weapon and dived to the ground, disappearing from sight as he bolted forward with unmeasurable speed, the two flitting shadows of his team making the triangle formation as they all slipped into the crack.

The stream ran crimson on that day...

XXXX

"Bah! you should of seen the damn fool, he is a disgrace to the name of spy. Masumune barely even poked him and he spilled" One slightly drunk young shinobi shouted loudly to his friends at the tavern in Konoha. Hanzo reached around and slapped the young man on the back heartily "Of course, who wouldn't tremble in fear of you Cariziya?"

Grinning, Cariziya raised his mug and bowed. "Well then Sensei, Tsuma, how did the mighty Oni-tai manage on their A ranked assignment, and wheres Zujiba-sempai?" Cariziya slurred.

Kiyomi snorted at the jab and replied in a sickly sweet voice, "We aced it, and Zujiba had to fall in, Mayi is a wife you don't want to keep waiting. And when are you going to give up? I got married years ago child"

Cariziya frowned "You got that right, wives are trouble. Anyway, wasn't his firstborn born a few months ago? when was yours born Hanzo?"

Kiyomi looked affronted at the comment and huffed haughtily as she stood and made for the door. "Well then if thats how you feel. Then i'm going home to my actual husband"

Cariziya grinned before adopted a hurt look and clutching his chest in an overly dramatic display. "Oh! How you wound me-" As soon as the door closed behind her, the young man dropped the act and sighed greatly. "Is she gone? I thought she would never leave me alone" Cariziya stated, getting a laugh from Hanzo.

Hanzo turned back to Cariziya, "How ironic. And to answer your question, yes, his baby was born seven months ago, mine was around yesterday . But speaking of getting in trouble, Ina will have my head if i don't get back" he said getting up

Cariziya spluttered on his drink "Naw already? Come on sensei, one more drink won't hurt right?" Cariziya asked with puppy dog eyes.

Relenting with a sigh, Hanzo clinked cups and downed the last ale with his former student. "Oh and by the way Caziriya, Your Reiji's Kyoufu. This is big, i don't think our family has ever allowed anyone else to be so close to their family who wasn't blood kin"

His eyes wide with surprise "Me?! I'm Guessing Reiji is the name of little Hanzo?"

"Yeah" Hanzo replied with a smile. Cariziya looked down and grinned stupidly, his work had probably tripled now that he was tasked with the upbringing of a child. A damn Hattori child at that, one of the most prestigious and terrifying clans in the ninja kingdom since the second era. But he couldn't have been happier, this meant that the father-brother-mentor figure in front of him trusted him with his child's life, along with his training.

Hanzo grunted in discomfort as he was engulfed in a crushing bear hug as Cariziya ran full pelt into him. "You'll never need to worry about little Reiji, i'll make sure nothing will ever happen to him"

"I believe you, you were the only choice for me, i love you like a little brother, so it's time your treated like one"

Disengaging from the crowd, Hanzo made his way to the massive structure bordering on the line between house and mansion. _I chose right, i know it. I trained him well and his heart lies true_. Hanzo approached the guard on the front gate. The guard was only there for decor as the Hattori clan could take care of themselves, even if there were only two... Now three of them left. The rest had either died out, been killed off by their own clan for abusing their traditions, or betrayed. The latter was the main culprit.

"Hanzo-sama! welcome back!" said the enthusiastic young guard.

Hanzo smirked and clasped forearms with the young man and analyzed him for old times sake. The boy had been part of the many clans that were absolute in their loyalty to the dominant structure of the Hattori clan. The boy's clan the Akataron, were swift, agile warriors, and had all but died out defending the children and women of a Hattori settlement from a subservient clan that had betrayed them. The boy was a mere child when Hanzo found him, and had let his cousin take him in and train him. But then they too were betrayed and killed. Yet Jiya had survived again. Now he was here, with the last of the Hattori.

"Thank you Jiya, it is good to be back. Oh and get your baka ass inside. You'll catch a cold" Hanzo admonished.

Jiya grinned at Hanzo and fell in step with him, "I was waiting for you Hanzo-sama. You said you were coming home today i just wanted to make sure" The young man explained easily.

Hanzo growled softly. "You baby us too much, and what did i say about calling me -sama? hmm?"

Jiya laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Oji-chan"

Hanzo clapped the man on the back, "There, much better"

Jiya just laughed as he entered through the door and flopped onto the couch.

Stepping on the front porch, Hanzo glanced disdainfully at the front door and vaulted up onto the second floor outer deck. The seal array on the door recognized it's master and swung open. Hanzo breathed in the familiar scent of his home.

_It's good to be back_ he thought dreamily. Deciding to skip dinner tonight he proceeded towards his child's room, there was little Reiji, tucked up in a blanket by the fire. Hanzo leaned forward and placed his lips upon his little head, and admired him. The baby boy oozed promise and he was very cute, a rugged man like Hanzo rarely used this word but it felt right. But the eyes, the eyes were something amazing. Where as Hanzo's eyes were a calculating, charming yellow/golden color and Ina's was a brilliant, rich purple. Reiji's was a stunning fusion of both, yellow and purple mixed with each other in a ying yang formation with no pupil. It normally would look strange on a human, and the medics assured him that there was nothing wrong with him. Despite it being not so much bizarre rather than unique, it suited the boy and added a sense of mystery, and intimidation to the boy. He shook his head and laughed, reasoning that a baby couldn't be intimidating in the least. However, the most peculiar thing set him on an edge, the boy growled softly, deep withing his chest and looked up to the man, seemingly glaring at him before burping and falling back into blissful sleep. Hanzo stood quickly and backed out of the room slowly.

Walking back to the master bedroom, he sensed a familiar presence in the room. The beatific smell of Ina was intoxicating and driving him mad as he entered the dimly lit area.

Ina had realized her husband had arrived the instant she heard the balcony doors open, that sound had been missing for several days. She somehow resisted the temptation to go and cave into his arms and waited in her room for him.

The instant Hanzo entered the room, he felt a beautiful raven haired woman fall into his arms. Grinning, he carried the clinging woman to the bed and let her lay on top of him, Ina's hands roamed his hard body, but the annoying material was covering her prize. All but ripping the clothes off his body she tore off hers as well and sunk into him. They kissed deeply and writhed around in ecstasy. Needless to say, they were both once again quite familiar with each others body for quite some time

XXXX

Hanzo awoke to the sounds of an object hitting the hard sun dried leather post in the training ground behind the house. Walking to the sink and making himself presentable, he robed and walked out, but not before giving his son a kiss on the forehead, as was his new habit.

Leaning over the railing, he saw his apprentice hard at work with a wooden staff, clumsily trying to mimic how he himself fought. Unashamed, Hanzo smirked and mused how comical the man looked.

"Cariziya? what are you doing?" Hanzo said full of amusement, finally deciding to make himself known.

The young man looked up at his mentor and waved "Morning sensei, i thought about your clans customs. How all Hattori's had a chosen weapon for life, i thought i should learn, since you use a spear. I figure that little Hanzo would be stuck with a spear too" Cariziya exclaimed, he obviously had been going at it for a few hours or so judging by his state.

Hanzo's sensei-like teaching habit kicked in. "Well for one thing, all Hattori's adopt their own style for fighting. I see your trying to mimic my style of the _Shimmering Wolf_. Firstly you must know, Reiji might not even prefer a spear. But it is very likely as my line of ancestors had started out with either the Yari, double voluge, or dragon spear. Secondly, a spear was the first thing in all shinobi's eyes to be disclosed as a senshi tool. In the hands of a weapons master it was a clumsy, stabbing tool with a long range meant for inexpensive and expendable foot soldiers. In the hands of the Hattori or those trained by the Hattori, it is a tool of mass cardinal destruction." Hanzo explained, smiling as his always eager-to-please young student listened intently.

Taking a moment to pick out the snippets of information he needed, Cariziya took a breather. "So what your saying is that i have to devolve certain aspects of your technique, and create a basis which suits me?" Asked Cariziya.

Hanzo shrugged, "If you want, the only thing that is passed down the clan is the sacred jutsu that accompanies the mastery of the spear, here" Hanzo turned and signaled to the young guard beside him chomping on an apple. He had been peeking in on the conversation and he knew what master Hattori wanted. In seconds he returned with a long ornate, and heavy box.

"Ahh, thank you Jiya. Right so my guess is that your style is more, lets put it gracefully destructive. Like mine, but leaning more towards the destructive side. So the spear i have given you is called "Dansu No Buru, oh and don't open it until your in private"

"Dancing bull?" Cariziya asked confused as he tucked the long ornate box under his arm.

Hanzo made out to act like a wise man until the effect was ruined when Ina leaned out the window and called out. "Otto-sama stop annoying Akachan and you come here and get dressed. Your not going around half naked" Ina demanded pointing at Caziriya

This was one of the few people that Cariziya allowed to call him by nicknames like this. "Yes baa-chan, seems your already practicing ne? Poor little Reiji" He called out cheekily, Ina frowned at his jeer and the sniggering of her husband. It seemed vise versa for Ina too, no one would dare imply she was old unless they knew what was good for them.

XXXX

The day passed by ordinarily enough. Well, until a certain mass of yellow came streaking into the hokage quarters. Hanzo and one Hiruzen Sarutobi had been waiting for him as the blonde mess had sent word for them to meet immediately.

"Ahh Minato, I'm guessing your mission didn't fare to-" Hiruzen was cut off as the yellow flash, and fourth hokage of Konoha, Minato Namikaze dumped his things into the corner with as little grace befitting a man with the title of hokage. Hanzo clicked his tongue in a peevish manner when he saw the brilliant set of kunai he had smithed personally for the hokage was part of the pile that had been unceremoniously flung across the room.

"What is it Minato?" Hanzo said, annoyed.

"Kyuubi No Kitsune. The nine tailed fox. I found his origin chamber, where he first appeared out of the darkness." The legend said triumphantly.

Hiruzens eyes went wide "You found the actual birthplace of the demon!"

"Well, it's not really his birthplace, just his story apparently written by the old sage himself, i wasn't able to bring it with me because the place self-destructed upon me leaving to get my ink and brush from outside but not before i managed to read a bit of the text transcribed upon the wall."

"Take a seat, it's going to be a long one" as soon as the others sat down, Minato began his tale in earnest.

"This is how it goes. Once long ago, as you know the good old sage went and split the ten tails and Kyuubi no youki was born, this dates back to an absurd number of era's ago, before mankind ruled the earth. Anyway, some time twenty- thousand years ago, the Kyuubi attacked a village. But not just any village, It was the ancient village Hidden in the Leaf! But the err... Well primitive version. Shortly after destroying the small village with a sweep of one tail. The Kyuubi had begun to disappear. His reasons for destroying the tiny village was unknown."

Hanzo sucked his teeth, deep in thought. "Marking it's territory maybe?"

Minato glared at him for the interruption and continued. "As i was saying... In the aftermath, one sole child had survived. The child's name was Rexzuji blah-blah blah... I don't know his family name. Anyway, In the coming years Rexzuji had turned into a man of awesome power and strength, his chakra levels was seven fold that of all of our chakra put together" Exclamations of disbelief was echoed around the sparse room.

"Surely not Minato, you and Hanzo here have chakra greater than mine and mine can cover the entirety of the leaf village, the body of a human wouldn't be able to withstand it." Hiruzen explained sensibly.

The fourth hokage grinned wolfishly "Exactly, jiji. Rexzuji's chakra levels were so huge it found his body wanting, his body was reduced to dust by the absurd chakra level, but he was still alive. In spirit only of course. Thanks to the kyuubi's demonic chakra, which im sure there's a word for. He contracted a chakra poisoning of some sort. But this didn't harm him, it harmed others. It sucked chakra out of anything that contained it, and since he was in the village, he had absorbed every inch of kyuubi's and the villagers chakra into him. Then the passage stated that he traveled around the country, completely oblivious as to why things just dropped dead and shriveled up around him." Minato paused to catch his breath.

"Shortly after, he made his way to his old demolished home. The leaf village. Still ignorant about his chakra sucking disease, he instantly began sucking in the ancient chakra of Kyuubi again. Presumably because-."

"Kyuubi probably attacked again? Yes, that's probably it" Hanzo said as he fingered his light beard.

Minato was seriously peeved now, that was twice he stole the wind from underneath him so to speak. "Yes. But the most amazing thing was nothing we saw coming. The most insane and manic thing happened." Minato paused for a dramatic effect and slightly to piss off his friend, instantly getting the reaction he wanted from Hanzo.

"What? tell me now what happened dammit!" The grizzled master demanded.

Minato smirked and leaned back. "He transformed. No longer was he a mass of invisible chakra, he took the form of a insanely massive wolf like hybrid, well that was what i saw carved out into the wall. He must of had an affinity with wolves or something otherwise it would have been some other form. Anyway, i actually managed to write this bit down. 'Sensing the great beast that was Rexzuji, Kyuubi took it as a challenge and an epic battle was faught. Kyuubi with his speed, experience and abilities. Rexzuji with his Power, insane chakra, and the powerful motive mad vengeance, the beasts clashed. Apparently, the battle lasted for 2 years, both animals had killed each other!" Minato rose and opened his arms out wide expectantly. He snickered at the two master level ninja whose jaws reached the ground.

"Don't tell anyone about this, the Biju and that Rexzuji guy will only freak them out" Hanzo said to the two seriously. Minato spoke for both of them.

"We weren't planning on it anyway"

Hiruzen grunted in agreement.

XXXX

Hanzo awoke to a foul feeling, a sense of massive ancient, evil power. His wife, just as keen in her perception was already awake.

"Ina?" Hanzo asked without a trace of grogginess even though he had been fast asleep.

"Hanzo, can you feel that too?" Ina asked as she struggled to unwrap her legs around him, it had been her habit of sleeping nowadays. Hanzo gave a brief grunt.

She nodded and hastily pulled clothes over her nude form. "I sensed it a few hours ago but i didn't think it was that big of a deal.

Hanzo sweat dropped in disbelief. She was definitely a better sensor than him by far.

"Well, see to Reiji, i'll go kick Minato and Sarutobi's lazy asses out of bed"

"Tch! don't wake them!" she hissed

"Knowing them they would already be up and prowling around the bulwarks, i'll be back in a bit" Hanzo assured

Hanzo put on his boots and black shinobi pants, tucking his pant legs into his knee high boots as was his style, he didn't bother with a shirt. Hanzo made use of his high chakra level and used the smokeless shunshins to get him to his destination. He was at the other end of the village in less than 4 seconds. As he expected, Minato and Hiruzen were already there.

"jiji, blondy, i'm guessing you guys are getting this weird evil aura too huh?" Hanzo said lazily.

"Hmmm, it feels familiar, but dark and powerful" Minato replied

"Apparently" Hiruzen began "Others feel the same" he remarked as forty or so other very experienced jounin or black ops ANBU either walked onto the streets, obviously disturbed or either joining the three village powerhouses on the bulwarks of the wall.

"Kiyomi, Zujiba" Hanzo nodded to them as his two squad mates jumped up and made their way to the trio.

"This is so weird, it's like im feeling something bad is about to happen" Kiyomi said.

"We know what you mean, we all feel it too" Minato said

"Where the hell are your clothes Hanzo? you always like flaunting off your body to the world huh?" Zujiba jeered.

"Grrrrr" was the Hattori lords reply.

Hanzo was happy to see his prodigy Cariziya hop up to the bulwark as well, it obviously takes a ninja of some skill to realise something is wrong, as all the ninja here were elite jounin or higher.

"Wass` goin on guys, got this funny feeling of ultimate doom and looked out my window to see my sensei half naked standing around with a group of old men looking like they too would want to be half naked, maybe even less if you ask jiji here" Cariziya said smiling as the wall of rock that he brought up in Before he had even finished his sentance was smashed to pieces from his sensei's hand flying at him in an earth shattering punch. Literally.

Minato and Hiruzen looked at each other worriedly _If his student couldn't block that, he could have died. On top of that, this little chunin was only in his early twenties and hadn't bothered to apply for jounin yet and he was faster than some black ops ANBU, _Sarutobi thought to himself.

The rest of the nin below them only saw a blur of movement then shards of stone raining down upon them, where they then had to shield their heads.

"Hanzo, i keep feeling like i'm missing something here?" Minato said.

"I know something is floating around in my head but i cant make out what it is" Hanzo replied thoughtfully."

"Sensei!" Cariziya shouted suddenly. Hanzo looked at him questioningly and then followed the path his students extended arm was pointing. Deep off into the distance, too dark for a normal mans eyes to see was a red hellish kind of mist gathering closer and closer together. Hiruzen was already screaming for people to mobilise and rouse the village. Hanzo and Minato's eyes widened and their mouths gaped as they both came to the same conclusion.

"Kyuubi" Cariziya whispered.

"Yeah... Wait, What? How do you know?" Hanzo asked his pupil suspiciously.

Cariziya's hands clasped together and he twiddled his thumbs as he explained he had snuck up on his sensei to suprise him and what he heard was more than he bargained for.

"Hey! theres a small problem of a fucking demon coming back to life in front of us right here!" Minato yelled at the pair.

One apologized with all the respect due for a Hokage. "Sorry lord hokage"

The other just scoffed and ruffled the hokage's hair affectionately. "Relax child"

Hanzo grinned maliciously, "I've never killed a demon before, this will be fun ay Minato-chan?"

The familiar growl of excitement met him as an answer.

Most ninja, even legends would quiver in fear at the prospect of facing down the terrible foe. But these adrenaline junkies were quivering in not fear, no but excitement.

The spear that he had developed a bond with, had never let him down, and never would as it's reassuring grip materialised in hands. The same thing happened with the fourth hokages chakra fused gauntlets. The steel that Hanzo smithed himself for his friend was almost indestructible. The single hole in the middle of both palms of the gauntlet allowed chakra to take shape through the metal.

As the ninja were about to take off they were halted by a massive terrifying howl. The two masters stopped and gulped. That sounded Big. "Minato, how big is the thing meant to be?"

"For fucks sake" was the answer he got.

For one of the few times in his forty-two years of life, Hanzo felt a tinge of fear. Not for himself, but what if he couldn't stop it, what if they both couldn't stop it. Looking at the boy he had known since the blonde was just seven, he knew Minato was thinking the same.

He looked back at the massive black shade that was darker than the trees. The true size of the Kyuubi was revealed as even at this great distance the raging red eyes were huge.

Cariziya returned jumping around with joy for some idiotic reason. "Hokage! Minato-sensei! your wife! she had her son, and why is old man jiji yelling at everyone to evacuate and- oh god, is that Kyuubi?!" Cariziya yelped pointing at the massive creature looming out of the fog.

Hanzo growled in anger, he knew the stress the young man must have been feeling right now. "Minato, it's okay, we can fight back" Hanzo said defiantly.

"Why? why now when the son i've been longing for has to be born when a fucker like this has to come and ruin it?" stated angrily, his visage as the stoic and calm lord hokage cracking under pressure.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes. "Do you intend to let your son die here?"

When Minato turned a murderous glare at him, Hanzo nodded in affirmation. "Well staring at me isn't going to change that. We can and will fight back!"

XXXX

_The village had been alerted, everyone was packing their things, good a few minutes and we should be good to evacuate, fucking demons. I was supposed to retire two days ago! _Hiruzen thought to himself. _If only we could move Minato's wife but she just gave bir_- His thoughts were interrupted by a massive explosion somewhere outside. Screams filled the night as the demon lobbed projectiles at the village.

XXXX

Hanzo had no time to reply as the fox roared again and casually flicked tons upon tons of debris at the town. Hanzo did what he could to repel what he could, but some still got through. "Damnit! We're not making a dent! And those fools are just getting themselves killed out there! We have to launch an offensive with jiji Minato...Minato!" Hanzo turned to the fourth and caught him with his shirt off and a smoking kunai in his hand, pointed straight at his chest.

"Minato! what are you doing?" Hanzo yelled at him.

"It's the only way, i have to seal it!" The man shouted back defiantly

"Heavan sealing jutsu? no you'll kill yourself! At least use the Reaper death seal!" Hanzo said.

"It's a price im willing to pay brother, i need to be sure it won't ever come back, you keep my son safe, look after my wife." Minato whispered, tears tracking down his face. He felt nicks against his heart everytime Kyuubi ate up one of the foolish ninja that rushed him, his kin.

"Minato sensei! Stop what are you saying!" Cariziya screamed in distress. The Kunai sped down towards the hokages skin.

"Minato sensei!, NOO! Let me go damnit!" Cariziya felt himself trapped tight in the arms of Hanzo.

"Get off me! NO stop we can fight it" Cariziya screamed, but to no avail. The knife plunged into Minato's chest cavity. With the path large enough for the chakra to escape from his body in droves cleared, Minato used the blood of the wound he started forming the hand signs needed for the ancient jutsu.

"Goodbye Hanzo-nii. Take care of my son and wife for me, you too little Caz" Hanzo felt the tears streak down his own face as his student continued to try his best to escape the steel bar like grip that Hanzo held him with.

Minato winced as every hand sign made his heart pump blood and due to this, out squirted a bit with every movement. It was sickeningly intriguing. On and on went the seals. _Monkey, ox, rabbit, tiger... Just a few more. Wait for me Kami._

With a final roar, Minato slammed his hand down onto the solid stone of the bulwark, not unlike a summoning. However, the force Minato did it with cracked the wall from top to bottom.

A brilliant white light surrounded Minato then gathered in front of him. Minato pointed at the beast that had somehow sped up it's pace and was now swiping away at the village with its claws and tail. idly, the lord fourth realised that the beasts eyes were an unusual pattern of black tomoe on red, but it matter little now as thw life was drained out of his body. Minato smiled at the two men before him then looked at the village, he waved and disappeared into the small ball of light. The light seemed to shudder for a moment before shooting off at the beast that was now held paralyzed by the enormity of power. It roared in pain and defiance as it's body was sucked into the ball slowly.

"**NO! I WILL BREAK MY CHAINS, I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! DAMN YOU FOURTH HOKAGE!**" The light faded through the window of the hospital. Hanzo sunk to his knees in grief. He was about to scream his rage when something else beat him to it. Something huge and powerful. Turning to the viscous howl, he shuddered as he met eyes with an impressive and terrifying wolf with eleven powerful tails swinging back and forth behind it. The thing was huge, on a bigger scale than the Kyuubi. The set green eyes trained on the village from it's position crouched atop the hokage mountain..

_He was right! How is this possible, Minato said it was defeated? And the Jubi only had ten tails how can this one have eleven? _Hanzo realised as he eyed the beast.

"**Damnit! where are you Kyuubi? I will destroy this village to find you and end you**!" The raging wolf demon roared.

_Minato sacrificed himself for this village, then so shall i _Hanzo thought to himself.

"Cariziya" When he got the distraught ninja's attention he spoke. "You will go to my house, in my room there is a chest and and a set of armor on a rack in the room, throw the armor in the chest. DO NOT FORGET THE GAUNTLET! There are scrolls in there you need to learn from and continue your training, then you must train my son. You are the Kyoufu of the Hattori clans only heir, your duty is to keep my son safe.

"B-but wha about Ina? And whu re you saying this!" he asked fearfully.

Hanzo just shook his head sadly tears streaking down his face, that part of the house had been destroyed by the fox. "GO NOW!" Hanzo shouted at his apprentice. Cariziya stumbled backwards slighty from the vehemence his beloved sensei had shouted at him with, but obeyed and sprinted away.

_No i will never let you down Reiji! I swear it!_

Hanzo took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His raw determination allowing him to force his memory to recollect the seals Minato had made and copied him, it made him shudder that anyone could preform the seal as long as they had enough chakra, but that mattered little to him now. Looking up at the massive wolf, curiosity reigned him as he added the seal of the wolf. A sacred seal entrusted to only two clans in the world. _Wonder who was the one who entrusted it to us?_ Hanzo mused.

"Goodbye, Reiji, Ina" Hanzo grit his teeth as the knife plunged into his chest and through his heart. With his dying breath, he pointed towards the now mid-air canine. He died with a smile on his face.

Cariziya saw the light fly through the window, not having seen where the baby sleeps, he followed the light,

XXXX

Five years later...

Reiji awoke with a start,_ Damn it, those nightmares It's always the same one. A massive wolf's face boring into his own, then it opens it's maw and eats me. What does that even mean?_

Shrugging, he walked into his meager bathroom and washed quickly. Donning a simple black t-shirt and khaki shorts, he sighed as he looked at his reflection. The years of being hunted by the combination of villagers and ninja alike made him fit and gave him skills a five year old boy like himself should not have learnt at such a young age, maybe even never. Shaking his head, he walked outside. It was early morning, yet people were still walking around, but stranger still, was what they were wearing. Some were wearing all black and were heading to the cemetery. Reiji frowned in thought before his eyes opened wide in fear. _Oh god. Not again, not this day again!_

For today was a day after his birthday. And for some reason, every year on this day he was assaulted by a few villagers and ninja. About a group of twenty. It used to be around fifty, but they seemingly went missing.

Fearfully, Reiji turned back the way he came but his hopes were dashed when he was met with a terrifying visage of a rat ANBU mask. Reiji felt like crying just then. This was the strongest of the shinobi that hunted him and Reiji just couldn't beat him. He could get in a small hit against some of the others that wore flak jackets, giving him the time to run away. But this guy was the most cruel and meanest.

Reiji found himself strung up in some kind of metal wire and was unceremoniously dragged into a alley where he was then kicked, picked up over his shoulder and carried somewhere. The raspy voice that chilled him to the bone spoke again.

"Today demon. You die. No doubt about that" The fiend whispered before sliding a kunai through the boys thigh as he jumped across rooftops.

Reiji whimpered in pain as the blade sunk past his bone, with a sniffle he welcomed the black void in relief.

-An unknown location-

Reiji awoke to find he was in a dark room, bound to a chair. Looking around, he saw the horrifyingly familiar faces of the hunters as he called them.

A woman cackled in glee as she strode up to him, Reiji groaned. This particular hag liked to test the most painful of things on him ranging from poisons to twisted weapons. This time, she had a whole array of syringes littered across the floor with vile looking liquid swishing around in them. Reiji felt tears run down his cheeks, This was going to be a long morning.

-several hours later-

Reiji couldn't stand it no more. He had been brutally beaten, slashed, mauled, poisoned and more. But they somehow were keeping him alive!

The fiends had given him a brief respite, but in that short time. He watched in dark amusement as his cut along his leg closed up and left not a mar on his golden brown skin. His observation was cut short as his was hoisted up on the same ANBU's shoulder.

"Hey! What are you doing? put me down!" He cried, but to no avail. He kept screaming and thrashing around until a hard metal studded club knocked his jaw out of place.

Reiji couldn't stop the tears that sprung from his eyes as he thought he saw stars. He was in fact, correct. The mob had carried him outside, looking up the Hattori heir saw the massive cross in the middle of an amassed pile of wood and sticks. His five year old mind made the connection seamlessly. Much to his dread.

XXXX

Cariziya was worried. His godson was in trouble, he had that base animal instinct telling him one of his own was in trouble. It was always this day, the day of the Rexzuji and Kyuubi joint attack that he got this bizarre feeling. And he was always right. Every night, on this day. His godson would be found in a horrifying state. Even though the hokage knew this, for some reason he had still made Cariziya go out on this mission.

Shaking his head, he re-adjusted his spear and ran faster still until he was just a shade flitting across the landscape. Reaching the front gate, he found an ANBU tasked with watching over Reiji in a lazy relaxed pace as he strolled around.

Annoyed, Cariziya walked up to him. "What do you think your doing? where is Reiji?"

The ANBU still hadn't turned to look who was talking to him replied in a infuriating manner. "Oh, the demon hasn't been seen since, Dunno, early morning? Good riddance i say."

The next thing that ANBU knew was that the ground was coming much too close for comfort, this was natural for any head that had been seperated from it's body.

XXXX

Reiji by now was no longer noticeable. All his skin was burned away, his muscles and tendons would have shown if they weren't already brunt to a crisp. His breathing had stopped a couple of minutes ago.

The Rat ANBU stabbed him casually with his sword as he checked for a reaction. Receiving none, he raised his hands to the air and laughed. "Hah! My friends. We have done it! The demon is dead!"

XXXX

Reiji awoke screaming. Just as he had passed out. silencing himself, he noticed that he wasn't on fire anymore, in fact he was completely alone in a dark, gloomy forest of all places.

"What the?" Was all he could get out before he heard a deep, angry growl. A curr full with malice and promise of pain. He couldn't place why, but it was comforting. Walking towards the continuous and growing sound, he navigated his tiny five year old self through the dead, grey and white trees. After what seemed like hours of walking, he came across a clearing with a magnificent and scary looking barrier. It was transparent at the front, but everything else was shrouded in darkness.

Squinting, he could make out a massive outline of something that looked human i shape, but not quite. All around the ward was exotic green aura billowing out.

Reiji gulped as two colossal jade green eyes illuminated the darkness. He could hear the faintest of whispers, which then turned into a low, gravelly tone.

"_My fault... All mine. _The young one doesn't, deserve this."

Reiji was unsettled. His mind was an absolute hive of rage and hatred. But it was also telling him to console the thing in front of him.

Making his decision, Reiji walked up as close as he could to the barrier. "H-hello? Are you okay? Hey!"

Reiji leaned even closer to make out the beings face before he started to draw on a horrifying conclusion. This thing was a wolf. But it had a human stature and body shape, kind of. It was terrifying, yet at the same time powerful, handsome and calming.

This was before something in Reiji's mind clicked. A memory. No, a thought.

'_Damn it, those nightmares. It's always the same one. A massive wolf's face boring into his own, then it opens it's maw and eats me. What does that even mean?'_

Reiji felt all of his rage multiply by the thousands. Roaring at the beast, Reiji tried anything he could to get to it and kill it. To avenge all those sleepless nights.

But because of this, he never heard the words the wolf was saying to him.

"**No. It's not fair. Pup, take my power. Fight back. Do something. ANYTHING!**"

At this point, Reiji was far to gone in mad rage to acknowledge anything. So when the feeling of insane power flooded him. He took it and tried to break the barrier, and would have succeeded had the seal not kicked him out of his mind scape and back into the real world.

Reiji craned his neck to see the bane of his existence laughing together. No, not the bane of his existence... His prey. These animal feelings were new to him. They were feral, cruel and thoughts rushed through his head he never would have dreamed about thinking. The scariest thing however. Was that it felt good, he liked it, it gave him a sense of power. For this, he never wanted to feel them again.

The crowd kept to cheering and celebrating in joy, but no one noticed the mangled form of Reiji twitching ever so slightly. Only when they had all turned to walk away did they all hear a sickening shudder of a breath being taken.

They all turned back just in time to see the zombie like charred tiny boy lift his head and growl. It was deep, threatening and full of malice. Reiji Felt the familiar onrush of power flood him, and he grinned wickedly. The burns, cuts, all of his injuries just faded away. The mob had seen him heal before, but this was different. Instead of stopping, his hair grew longer, his canine like teeth that were already there before grew more prominent. Muscles on his tiny body were constantly convulsing, ripping itself to shreds then forming again in a stronger version each time, making him bigger and harder. The demons chakra seeping into any fault it could find to permanently enhance it. The same went for his bones. His face changed too, becoming more wolfish and and losing all of its baby fat at once. But this wasn't it. No the already catatonic state induced mob now experience Reiji's form losing all reservation of a human except for its figure. Reiji, now looked like Rexzuji himself. Only with both of his eyes completely covered over in a mixture of gold on purple. Rising from the flames like the demon they believed him to be, Reiji stalked towards the rat ANBU. Freakishly, he had no footsteps, the twigs snapping under him made no noise. Several died on the spot from the raw demonic killing intent that made the lungs and hearts explode inside their chest cavities.

Meanwhile, Reiji was in the most intense pain of his life, it was a million times worse then being burned alive. But it wasn't... A painful pain. It was a good pain, it felt exhilarating. Finally succumbing to his bottled up rage, Reiji let it out. Swiping at the paralyzed ANBU with his claw, he felt nothing as his furry, muscled, claw cleaved through the entirety of the ANBU's armored body. Not one bit of satisfaction, remorse, pity. Nothing but even more anger.

By two's and three's, Reiji reduced them all into piles bone and gristle, nothing less. Everything more. Reiji finally happened on the last of the remaining group, the woman who took delight in poisoning him. Reiji crinkled his... Snout, in disgust as he smelt piss and shit on her. Choosing not to dirty himself, Reiji just picked up her satchel of needles, (with great difficulty thanks to the claws that kept eviscerating everything it touched, as well as the green chakra shroud of sorts dissolving anything that got too close), and flung the contents at her. The glass of the syringes broke and cut into her while her own poisons seeped into the wounds. It was only then did Reiji realize how much pain he was in. Not the good pain, that had disappeared and was replaced by this... This agony. His entire body felt like he was swimming through molten lava. Howling in pain, Reiji succumbed to his knees and sobbed as his body was sapped of all chakra and replacing it with something much more powerful. Of course the young boy didn't know this, he just felt pain too much pain, before blacking out. He had the briefest sensation of being tackled to the ground and something wet dripping onto his face.

XXXX

Sarutobi looked up from his massive stack of paperwork. He had just came back from a meeting with the council about the Jinchuuriki they had in their village. The council wanted one dead, and the other reaped of all profits like the loyalty of the dozen or so legendary, albeit dormant clans that held unwavering loyalty to their leaders. The Hattori.

The crueler members of the ninja council agreed with them. But they wanted both to be weapons for the village. Sarutobi, along with the more honorable of the shinobi council instantly shut them down and the third stormed out of the room, declaring the meeting to a close.

Picking up a quill, Sarutobi began to sign papers before he felt something that made him sweat profusely and made his heart skip several beats. _No... No! Not that chakra again! _The third thought fiercely before trying to stand, noticing with dark amusement that this was one of the first times he had ever been so powerless. Shaking himself out of it, he staggered out the window and leaped as fast as he could to where he felt it coming from.

XXXX

Cariziya looked away from the remains of a dozen or so ANBU, they were probably the best of the best in the whole corporation. But he didn't much care for Konoha's military strength right now. All that mattered was his godson and his raw rage that induced such carnage on his own 'supposed' comrades. Squinting, he could even make out the remains of some black ops ANBU, yet that didn't matter either. Turning on his heel to search for his godson, he managed to get two steps before absolute dread filled him, along with the killing intent of a thousand Kage's that made him collapse to his knees and choke a little bit. With a sense of horror fueling him, Cariziya gasped for breath and forced his panic induced legs to move as fast as they could. He had felt that chakra before, in a much lesser scale since the thing causing it wasn't actually pumping any out. But he still remembered the feel of that aura vividly.

"No, not now. You leave him alone Demon! I won't let you corrupt him!" Cariziya choked voice rang out through the forest. After a minute or so of running, Cariziya came upon a clearing with a massive bonfire in the middle, piles of what looked like mince meat and blood everywhere. But what shocked him the most was the tiny form of a half wolf/human boy shrinking and turning back into a more natural form.

With a strangled cry as he saw the unique, seemingly spinning eyes and realized who it was, Cariziya tackled the boy and restrained him from clawing himself. Sobbing as he cradled the boys body, Cariziya whispered comfort more to himself than Reiji.

XXXX

"Listen to me Cariziya" The grizzled old hokage started. "I cannot allow you to take the boy. You have killed so many. I know how you fee-" Hiruzen was interrupted as a part of the wall and a huge oak table was hurled at him, all the old hokage did was dip his head and the debris merely nicked the tip of his hat as the rest went out the thankfully open window.

"Do you? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE BETRAYED BY YOUR OWN LEADER? How can you defile the memory of Hanzo like this? How do you sleep at night knowing you have kept the greatest mans son from living at least like a normal child? He is my Godson, i will do what ever the fuck i want to, and the best part is. Your Grizzled old ass isn't a match for me anymore, and all the ninja in this village will be dead if they even tried." With these parting words, Cariziya slammed the door closed and stormed out. Leaving the hokage to boil in his grief and failure.

Hiruzen shakily took the pipe out of his mouth and slowly removed his hat as the door and the wall around it finally collapsed from Cariziya slamming the door earlier. "I don't. I can't sleep at night" Hiruzen croaked in a voice barely above a whisper as he turned his head to look at the stash of soldier pills. He felt a black void re-open and make itself known, this void had been opened before but he had managed to merely cover it by unknowingly smothering the legacies of the undoubted two greatest shinobi to walk the land in this era. Hiruzens silent tears stained the robes he wore. Branding him, consuming him.

XXXX

Cariziya stormed through the hospital, men and women alike hurriedly clearing an exaggerated path for him, the young man was a legend already. Reminiscent of his mentor in many ways and was admired and respected throughout the populace as a bright soul. If only they knew his real demon born on a fateful day, re-awakened yesterday. _It's a wonder how the old man kept me slaughtering dozens of ninja and the boy's bloody rampage quiet. Feh, who cares._

Cariziya idly noticed how cocky his earlier statement sounded. He could probably destroy all of the Genin to ANBU in the entire village, If he didn't tire and if the Black ops captains didn't get him. And a fight against the old man himself would have resulted in both of them dying at best. Shrugging, he entered the room, not caring that he still had blood dripping off of him from last night.

Looking at the medic, he arched a brow in question. The medic replied promptly as he fretted over the boy. "He'll live and with no permanent damage. Which is actually quite remarkable considering his state when he came in, his entire skelatal form was cracked into particles only slightly larger than an olive. Arteries ruptured, and massive blood loss. As well as his chakra coils being destroyed, then seemingly rebuilt no doubt by the uhh... Well, you know. If i may, what on earth happened?" The man asked hopefully.

"No, you may not." Cariziya responded gruffly

The medic looked crestfallen before sighing and checked the boy's painfully slow but steady heartbeat. Cariziya drew breath and looked over his godson. Since last he saw him, the tiny boy grew a few inches, his muscles were larger and more defined. Thankfully not much, so he looked like a walking mini tank, but it looked odd on a child as young as Reiji to have a defined figure like his. His hair was still jet black and now was noticeably longer, pulling his lips apart, he confirmed that his canine like teeth were permanent and poking one, he drew ack quickly to find his finger was cut from where he touched it.

Cariziya sucked on his finger to draw out the immediate blood before scratching his light beard in thought. "How did he not die? Even with... It, he was burned alive judging by the bloodied cross"

The man looked up nodded slightly. "Yes, but none of the injuries hit something major. Like his heart, brain, lungs and the like, though i suspect the lungs would probably heal. What most people don't know, most victims don't die by the actual fire." Seeing Cariziya's disbelieving look he hurried on. "Yes, yes. Shinobi tools and jutsu and things don't count, i mean common fires which this one was. Most die from the shock or the smoke inhalation. Not directly from the fire"

Cariziya nodded solemly.

He looked at the doctor who was still trying to hold in his snicker about the finger cutting thing. "What are his stats?" Cariziya asked a little pointedly.

The man finally sniggered a bit before retrieving a dossier. "Here, this should be enough, but if you want the tedious version i can copy that out for you"

Cariziya shook his head in a negative and opened the files. It read:

Before incident

Name: Reiji Hattori

Age: 5

Height: 102.5 cm

Weight: 14 Kg

Black hair, sturdy body for a child the subjects age. Unique gold/purple eyes and golden brown skin. No scars along his body and muscles/bones/skin is slightly denser than normal.

After incident.

Name: Reiji Hattori

Age: 5

Height: 125.9

Weight: 49.75 Kg

Longer black hair that reaches his shoulders. Eyes remained the same but now are more vivid. Skin slightly darker than before, still no marred skin despite the previous injuries, canine like bottom and top row fore-teeth. Teeth cut easily through flesh (Particularly fingers for those who are stupid enough to poke it)- Cariziya growled at this- muscles are definitely bigger and more defined. Muscle/bone/ skin are now extremely resistant and dense. The subject's skin broke a needle, so a bigger and much more refined steel was used to penetrate the skin. The subjects, face has changed shape, into more angular slightly wolfish features. Subjects Chakra coils are the most unusual and unique coils to date according to a Byakugan user, the subjects passageways are in the most bizarre positions, and can no longer be called coils so much as opposed to a spiderweb. The subjects tenketsu points have all been spread in 'stupidly absurd places' according to a Hyuuga and the same Hyuuga in a very startled manner stated that the subject had an increased amount of tenketsu nodes or points. Specifically, thirty more than the regular human. Many changes have not yet been found.

-End report-

Cariziya forgot about his angry mood and let his jaw drop and his eyes widen in surprise. His eyes switching back and forth from the document to his godson. The medic just chuckled and placed a cool cloth on top of the child's head. Cariziya grit his teeth and turned to him.

"Listen to me. If you ever tell anyone i'll-" The master Hattori started.

"You'll string my up by my own innards yes, yes. Listen to me Cariziya. Ever heard of the Akataron clan?"


	2. Determination

_"You'll string my up by my own innards yes, yes. Listen to me Cariziya. Ever heard of the Akataron clan?"_

XXXX

Cariziya eyed the medic up for a second before answering. "No. Why should i have heard of that clan specifically"

The medic just smiled. "Because they are the loyal servants of the Hattori clan. I would rather die than betray my little master here."

Cariziya rose a brow. "Why should i trust you?"

The medic laughed a bit. "Well, you can't trust me just for fun now can you? Just take my word for it, theres nothing much else you can do other than kill me... Which would be really mean. I came here looking for my cousin Jiya, and instead i find the last Hattori almos-"

"Jiya! What? Where is he?" Cariziya yelped, standing up and shaking the man.

"Gah! I. don't. know! I wouldn't be looking for him if i knew where he was!" Every word stumbled due to a certain moron shaking him around like a ragdoll.

Cariziya sighed and released the the now thoroughly grumpy man, it had been exactly five years since he had seen the young and fiercely loyal Hattori guardian. _I hope he's alive, i thought he was the last of his family?_

As if the other man read his thoughts... "And if your thinking he was the last of his clan your half right, because im the cousin that lost everything and was no longer worthy of the clan name. But i tried to find my kin and correct my past mistake. Either way, you don't have to worry about me" The old man said with a fierce finality.

Cariziya realised he didn't really have a choice between believing him and killing him. He couldn't rightfully kill a man who had done everything he could to help his godson anyway. So he just nodded and took his seat across the medic.

"Well old man, how long do i have to wait until we can get him out of here?" Cariziya asked as he slipped his hand tentatively in his godsons hand, surprised as Reiji automatically gripped back.

The man waited a bit to give the younger powerhouse sometime before replying. "Why would you want to move him? and my name is Tino, thank you very much!" Tino exclaimed the last part with some spirit.

Cariziya couldn't help but smile at that, but this was mostly because it was the first time in his life he ever interacted with his beloved godson that brought the change in his previously dark demeanor.

_Not really allowed to do this, but fuck if anyone thinks they can stop me. _In answer to Tino's question, Cariziya jerked his head towards the hokage tower. "There are too many snakes and backstabbers in this village. Much too many"

Tino nodded, figuring something happened between the hokage and the young man in front of him. "Well, in answer to your question. We can move him any time you want."

Cariziya looked up in surprise at this. Tino chuckled nodded. "Reiji is a remarkable boy. The Rexzuji i believe? Well, he is fixing everything as we speak, we don't need any of this crap." Tino said while gesturing to the medical equipment around him. "He must have grown accustomed to the boy or something of the like... Or maybe he just doesn't want to die, i don't know"

Cariziya looked at the tattoo that started underneath Reiji's left breast and ended by circling around the left nipple with some surprise. _What ever your reason Rexzuji. Thank you._

XXXX

Reiji awoke with a start. Jumping to his feet, he circled around ready to attack before a massive wave of pain flushed through him, and he collapsed to his knees. Looking up, he sighed in defeat when he recognized the less than warming forest.

As if reading his mind, He heard a deep, gutteral voice speak out from nowhere, but everywhere at the same time. "**Depressing. Isn't it little one?"**

Reiji was in too much pain to bother being angry. "What do you want from me this time?"

The demon made short intrigued whining sound. "** This time? When have we met besides when you went insane just a few hours ago?"**

Reiji stood through the pain and walked up to where he knew the demon to be trapped. "In my nightmares. Your the scary monster that keeps killing me over and over"

Silence reigned for what seemed like hours before the demon growled softly. "**I... I didn't mean to do that. I wanted to get out of here. But i didn't care how much pain it caused you in the process. I am not proud of what i did pup, but whats done is done"**

Reiji didn't understand half the words the big wolf said, but he made out 'im sorry and caused you pain'

"That was mean. But thats okay i guess, what do you mean you caused me pain? It was only a nightmare?" Reiji said leaning against the barrier.

Rexzuji was shocked out of his mind, so stunned he accidently stopped healing the boy. Quickly starting up the process again, he eyed the boy up. _**Why? He forgave me that easily? After how i ruined his life? Killed his father and mother and made everyone who knows either afraid or hate him? Maybe he just doesn't know.**_

**"Child, i have done terrible things. I am the reason people beat you and try to kill you. I am the reason why your parents are dead. I am responsible for everything bad that has happened to you thus far. Do you see now?"**

Reiji just stared at the demon, one side was angry. One side was curious. He decided to ask first, before making his descision. "Why?"

Rexzuji was once again shocked as to why the boy was being reasonable with him, but in light of what he had done. The boy deserved to know. "**I want you to know, it was an accident. All of it. See, i am a demon. Kyuubi is my enemy. I wanted to kill Kyuubi once and for all but i forgot what would happen to the village. I would have just left, but your idiot father sealed me for some bloody reason" **Rexzuji explained as easily as he could, but the boy's face still contorted to a confused expression.

"So, you didn't kill my parents?" Reiji asked confused.

**"No, but i was the reason they are dead"**

"But you didn't want to kill them, it was not your fault" Reiji thought out sensibly.

Rexzuji had to chuckle at the childs innocence. "**But, think of it this way. Say you pushed somebody into a table, and a glass fell and broke. You didn't break it. But you were the reason it broke. Yes?" **

Reiji nodded. "So, it was your fault. But you didn't mean it?"

Rexzuji sighed in resolution and nodded. Reiji nodded too, "But i can't blame you. That would be like what the hunters say to me, i didn't do anything. But they still hate me, i don't know why"

Rexzuji eyed the little human appreciatively. The boy had remarkable sense for someone so young. He had been confused as to what 'hunters' were. But then, it clicked and his deep, angry growl seeped through what seemed to be his chest instead of his throat. Reiji hurriedly winced in fright and backed off a bit. Seeing this, he abruptly cut it off. _**Damn it. **_Things like that happened without his knowing, it was the side effect to having so much power. His rage and animosity flared from the tiniest thing and it knew no bounds.

Seeing as the beast stopped and shrugged in apology, Reiji sidled up to the barrier again. "Where are we? And you said you ruined my life. How?

Rexzuji was still getting used to talking to humans. Things would normally try to either run away or attack him so this was new for him. "**We are in your mindscape. I was seal- Grrr..." **Rexzuji thought of a simpler term. **"trapped inside you so i couldn't hurt anybody else. The reason people avoid you so much is because they know im inside you. The fools think im you in human form"**

Reiji scratched his head in confusion. "Why would they think that?"

Rexzuji shrugged, wincing as the pain from Reiji's body transferred across from their unnaturally strong soul bond. "**It's people. I don't understand you squishy things"**

Reiji tried to get closer, but was blocked by the barrier. Frowing, he poked the barrier softly. "People are stupid"

Rexzuji's ear flicked in amusement. _**This boy, why does he not hate me. Why do i like him so much? Kami what the hell is happening!**_

Reiji shrieked in annoyance. "How do i get rid of this thing? I can't get through!" Every word was punctuated with a kick.

Rexzuji frowned. "**You don't want to get rid of it. You can't, otherwise i'll be free and all that bullcrap will start over again. Why do you want to get through?"**

Reiji stopped and thought for a second. "Cos' your really cute and i wanna poke you and see if your real"

Rexzuji actually stopped the tedious task of healing again and just stared at the boy. Resisting the urge to fling the child into the next era. Rexzuji answered in a clearly annoyed voice. "**This is your goddamn mind little human. Move it somewhere else or turn it into something. Oh, and by the way" **Rexzuji put on a manic leer and leaned in close. "**Call me cute again. I dare you"**

Reiji acknowledged the challenge but pretended not to hear it. Closing his eyes, he thought of something to turn the thing into. Looking around for an idea his eyes locking onto a tree. _Should i turn this glowy thing into a tree? Nah, thats boring!_

Looking at himself, he noticed he was naked along with his tattoo that seemed to glow a little bit now. It looked different than before. Shrugging he went with it.

Various grunting and obsurd concentration noises later. The entire domed prison was sucked into Rexzuji's chest, a blue version of an exact replica of the seal on Reiji, was now implemented on Rexzuji.

Looking down, Rexzuji eyed the handywork and shrugged. _**Actually looks remarkable on me if i do say. Would be better if it was red, or the blood of my enemies. Hehe.**_

Reiji casually strolled up to Rexzuji who had lowered his giant head to ground level. Stopping in front of the beasts nose. Reiji poked it and giggled. This was all fun and games to the little boy. But to Rexzuji, this was the freakiest moment in his thousands of years of life. _**How! He should be running in fear! Not poking me and laughing! What makes this child like he is. Is he a stupid mutt that doesn't understand danger when he sees it? No, he has lived with danger all his life. He actually thinks i'm his friend. I feels relaxed around me. Smiling, laughing, i want to do it too. Goddamn it! I'm the demon raised by blood for Shinigami's sake, this kid is going to be the death of me!**_

Meanwhile, Reiji had scrambled up on top of Rexzuji's nose and was rolling around screaming 'cute!' over and over again. Rexzuji's eye twitched with every utter of that dreadful word. Looking up to the sky. He prayed for the strength not to eviscerate the boy. With a start, he realised he could walk around now and explore the boys mind. And so he did, being careful not to lead him to his part of the mind for fear of traumatizing the boy, nor the part where he himself had locked away the most dreadful of the boy memories. It wasn't his descicion to make, but the seal had let him, so the boy must know something terrible happened to him, but just not exactly what. Finding a large lake with a rock perfect for him, he sighed and relaxed, idly noticeing how the black and white of the mindscape was slowly changing to colour.

XXXX

**"-So with what happened before, you've changed. How you look, your chakra, your limits. Everything. You are the tiny human version of me. Except without the tinge of jyaki"**

For the past hour, Rexzuji had been explaining what happened to him, what chakra was, and talking to him about what they can do.

"hey, isn't your shakra green?" Reiji asked, still sitting on Rexzuji's snout.

Rexzuji's eye twitched at the grammatical error. "**Chakra, Not shakra you moron, and i don't have chakra, mine is called youki. And yes, mine is green because it is demonic. Yours is green too"**

Reiji looked up in surprise. "Huh?'

**"Hn. When you pumped your body full of my chakra, your inner chakra fought with it and... I can't believe im saying this. But it won. But since it couldn't handle the potency and the amount of chakra the change took, You lost all of your original chakra and with your chakra cores dying breath so to speak. It hijacked mine, and completely reconfigured everything with it. Your chakra is probably three times as potent than previously, and as such must be treated with caution."**

Reiji shrugged, it was becoming his quirk. "Who are you?"

Rexzuji looked down in some surprise at the sudden, random question. "**Have you lost your head boy? We discussed this. I am Rexzuji, Dem-"**

"Yeah i know that!" Reiji interjected. "I mean who are you really. Were you always a badguy. Where were you born? Are your parents wolfies' too?"

Rexzuji hummed in understanding. The boy was asking him about his past, or... His way of asking atleast. Rexzuji shrugged lightly, he hadn't opened his mouth before this point except for eating and roaring in battle, maybe even cussing someone out. _**It's not like anything will come of this. I might as well teach him about biju, and me. **_

His mind set. Rexzuji adopted a more comfortable position. "**Well, firstly. Never interrupt me again or i will eat you. Period. Secondly, do not interrupt, this is important and you need to know" **He waited for the affirmation, but the boy merely nodded. Apparantly taking his words seriously. **"You should know, i never was a demon. I was a normal kid. But when i was young, barely young enough to walk i think. The fox came in and raised the place to the ground. I was somehow alive. The following years, i was trained by a pack of powerful wolves. I called them darkies, because of their fur. But since i had been just a baby, and was exposed directly to Kyuubi's youki and jyaaki. I contracted a disease. It meant i sucked chakra out of everything wherever i went. Living, dead, stationary it didn't matter. Soon after, because of me my pack died and i was a young boy. They had absurdly large chakra levels and all of them to this date are dead thanks to me. I didn't know, and kept going around trying to live normally. When a hundred years of this passed. I realised something was wrong. I wasn't aging at all, i was just as i was when i was twenty. Still stupid as ever, i kept going until a few years later i died. My chakra and soul wandered the world. Sucking up chakra and bleeding lands dry. Several thousand years of this, i realised what was happening and came back to the leaf to stop killing more innocents. I must have killed another wolf or something cos next time i woke up, i was like this. My tails aren't part of any jubi or anything. They are my chakra cores. I think my my core realised that if i stashed all my chakra in one place, the same thing would happen. So it made tails in corrolation to how much power i held. I stayed for years and Kyuubi came. I fought her, but it was a stalemate. Her experience was just too much. We both agreed to rest for a while before we went at it again, thats when you were born and your dad sealed me into you. You know the rest."**

Rexzuji was surprised. He had meant to tell Reiji what he was and a little bit. But for some reason, quite a good portion just fell out of him. Looking down he eyed Reiji. "**Get all of that kid?"**

Reiji's brain... Hurt soooo much right now. He groaned and lay to the side. "So your saying. Your parents weren't wolfies'?" He asked innocently. Rexzuji just glared at the boy. Part of him just wanted to wring his neck.

**"This... Is going to take a while..."**

XXXX

"**And so, you should condition yourself first. I was there with first shinobi ever besides someone they call the sage of twenty-eight paths or whatever. I reccomend that you start with training your body. And applying for a ninja status in your village. How you do that, i have no clue."**

Reiji stared and tried to peice together what all the big words meant. "Huh?" But as usual, his butterfly like mind jumped to a completely new topic. "Hey, can i talk to you in the real world?"

Rexzuji was barely even surprised now at this casual jump between topics. "**yes, everything you think i can hear it. If for some reason you allow me, i will be able to see, feel and hear everything you do-"**

"How do i allow you?" Reiji cut in. Rexzuji angled his eyes down to look at him in surprise.

**"You would do that?" **He asked stunned.

Reiji nodded and jumped. "Well yeah stupid! Were like... Closer than family right?"

Rexzuji paused for a moment before realising the boy was right. Their souls were one, On the outside, he was calm as ever. But inside. He felt the most bizarre feeling. It was a complete anethema to him. The only feelings he ever experienced was Rage, sadness, pain, hate, and everything negative.

_**Is... Is that happiness? Holy shit, this kid is something different.**_

"Yeah, pup. We are. Now get out of here, i need to think about some things."

Reiji shrugged and made his concentrating sound again and slowly faded away. Rexzuji looked out across the lake.

_**Kami. Do i deserve this second chance your giving me? Why would you do this. What if i betray him or fuck it up? No, i won't. Like he said. Were closer than blood now. Heh, gotta tell him about the time i screwed the damn fox and kicked that sand mountain things ass... Maybe when he's a bit older though...**_

XXXX

Reiji's departure from his mindscape brought him into the real world. And the real world looked much more different than the clearing in the forest, or of anyone had found him, the hospital. But looking around, the child noticed that the bed was extremely comfortable, the room was at least twice as big as his entire apartment, as well as being well furnished, all of his previous belongings were placed around the room just like he had been living here for years. With confusion spreading across his face, Reiji tried to get up but instantly stopped when his ribs felt like they were bending in multipple places. With a strangled cry, he quickly sat back down. Not too long after, his door was flung open by a well built, badass looking shinobi with a concerned expression marring his face.

"Reiji! Are you okay? What happened?" The man said quickly, checking for... Something, poking and prodding him everywhere.

Reiji would have tried to fend the man off, but he was too sore to do anything but glare balefully at him. "Who are you? What do you want? Where am i?"

Somewhere in his head, the demon was shaking his head at him. "_**Pup, i think you can trust a man that looks like his balls are gonna fall off if you stub your toe"**_

Reiji gave a mental equivelent of a snarl and the bird. Cariziya finally regained his senses and sighed as he took a seat next to the bed. "Look, i know this might be hard for you to understand. But i am your godfather. I know you've never seen me before and-"

"Godfather?" Reii asked in disbelief.

Cariziya felt like shriveling up and dying at the foreign look in Reiji's eyes. "Yes, im your only family you have left. Well, im not real family. Not by blood anyway but your father inducte-" Cariziya was cut off again by a prod in the chest by the young boy who was now standing up and had tears threatening to fall.

"Your lying. Your playing a joke. I have no family" Reiji said, yet his heart ached for him to be wrong.

He wasn't disappointed when Cariziya's face flashed in anger. "Thats not true!" He roared. "I'm your family, i know that this is the first time you've ever seen me. But that wasn't my fault! I don't care what you say, im here for you now an-" The Hattori was interrupted yet again, but this time it wasn't by words or a poke in the chest. It was by the tiny child flinging himself into him and sobbing with the relief of not being alone anymore.

"Then w-where were you?" Reiji asked in between sobs. Cariziya felt his own tears that seemed so foreign to him track down his face as he wrapped his arms around the boy kissed his shoulder.

"Lost. But you found me, brought me out of that pit. I'm here now, and i'll never be gone again"

XXXX

The next time Tino walked in the room to check up on them, he found the pair in the bed. Reiji sleeping on Cariziya's muscled chest just like a father and son would. Unable to help the smile that peeked through his aged face, he tested Reiji's vitals just in case and walked out.

XXXX

It was the morning after that Reiji finally awoke to a hand stroking through his hair. Looking up, he found the warm and comforting eyes of his new, and only family.

"Had a good sleep then?" Came his mettled voice.

Reiji looked at what he was using for a pillow before shrugging and sinking deeper into the mans chest. "Yup! Your such a big softie you know. I thought adults were supposed to be able to sleep by themselves at night."

Caziriya scoffed. "Your the little mutt that crawled up on top of me!"

Reiji blew a rasberry into Cariziya's chest, making him wriggle around and snicker. "_**He's right you know"**_

_"Go back to sleep you big fuzzball"_

_**"Can do. Oh and make sure you kill something today. *Sighs* I miss that feeling"**_

Reiji curled his lip in distaste and vague amusement before blowing another rasberry, both to Carziya and his inner demon.

"Hey, i never got you name by the way" Reiji asked an amused Cariziya.

"Cariziya Corvairino Hattori, Master of the Hattori clan warriors since im the only one left. Elite jounin of Konoha, and last known gaurdian of the Hattori. There are heaps more titles i have but thats too tedious to list them all out"

Reiji just skipped the last part altogether for the stress of finding out what tedious meant was a not needed nuisance.

"Wow, thats so cool! Im gonna call you Caz!" Reiji exclaimed loudly.

Cariziya almost choked at this. _Damn it, it's like theres a mini Szune inside of him_

"Ok. Im cool with that". Cariziya had to laugh when Reiji's tiny stomach rumbled in hunger. Lifting the boy up, he put him on the bed as per his request to walk on his own.

Reiji stood shakily and walked a few steps. Everything was still extremely sore, but all was well. He noticed that his sense of balance was so good now that it was too much in one go. Trying to lean against the wall, he found he actually put a pressure against the solid oak wall. Frowning, he grasped the edge of the bedpos and squeezed. Feeling it give slightly, he tried again harder and the wood started to splinter in his grip just by finger and wrist strength alone. Caz was definitely impressed and understood why, Reiji did too, thanks to Rexzuji telling him about it, but that was just a little too much. He also noticed his body had changed, he was more lean and his face looked a bit like Rexzuji's. He liked it.

Making his way slowly downstairs, he realised that this house was massive. bordering on a manor. from what he saw, there were six bedrooms. A large hall in the middle, a lake outside, a large clearing near the back of the house and it was two-stories high. Making it to the kitchen, he found a man probably in his fifties, lighting a fire with some sort of jutsu.

Tino noticed the footsteps and turned around smiling brilliantly at the boy. "Haha! I knew nothing could keep you down for long. Tell me little lord, any nausea? headaches? Anything?"

Reiji shrugged, "Who are you?" Reiji asked with all the bluntness of a five year old.

The man just chuckled and clicked his tongue. "Im Tino Akataron. Friend of your clan, now. My question?"

Reiji shrugged again, the man seemed trustworthy. Reiji grumbled his asent. "Um, my balance feels like it's... Too good. If that makes any sense, and i'm really strong now for some reason. And i look different, but that's the cool part!"

Tino lughed heartily and gestured to the table. "Breakfast is over there, eat up. You need to stock up on protein due to the changes your body went through. Make sure you take the pill i placed next to the orange juice"

Reiji nodded and ran over to the table. Caz smiled and followed him. Albeit less enthusiastically. After Reiji had eaten, Caz had taken him on a tour of the place, the lake, the clearing out the back that was actually a training ground. The forest around the place. And from the top of the roof, Reiji could see the village.

XXXX

After the tour, They had stopped for some lunch even though it was only eight in the morning now. Yet two hours had passed since the tour. "Caz, can you teach me how to fight?"

Caz grunted in assent. "That what i was meant to do anyway. Your father, Hanzo? The one i told you about?"

Reiji nodded, remembering the lengthy talk they had about his clan and parents. How the best of the clan were granted things called soul weapons. How they were so widespread, but power hungry family members caused their downfall, how he was the only true Hattori left alive.

"Yeah, what about my dad?"

Caz threw his plate into the trash bin nearby. "Well, he gave me all the clan scrolls, the secret forbidden jutsu, everything so that i could learn it and teach it to you. But, the clans secrets were meant for true blooded members only, i have only learnt half the amount of things and thats all i can do or the scroll might kill me or something similar. But that doesn't matter, i have made a few of my own jutsu. I am just under a few levels of your mother, who was a level or so under your father but the same rank."

Reiji's face contorted in thought. "How many levels?"

Caz thought for a second before he smiled. "I forgot to mention this, but the Hattori have rankings based on how good you are, just like genin, chuunin and all that. Come here and watch me write this down, you can use it as a guide"

Reiji nodded and sat next to his godfather.

"Well, the first one is:

VasaInu, translates to wolven dog. It doesn't really make sense, but this is genin rank if you go by ninja ranking."

Reiji pointed at the writing that looked completely out of place with the other symbols. "Whats Phasa?"

Caz's eye twitched, "Vasa, not Phasa. And i briefly remember Hanzo saying something about Myrminom... Merdin, I don't know. Something along those lines any way, heres the next one.

VasaTori, means Wolven bird. This one doesn't make sense either. I don't think any of them do. But this rank is chuunin"

Reiji started to wave his hands around frantically "Are they all like handseals?"

Caz nodded, smiling. "You picked that up damn quick. But yeah, they are. Anyway, no more interruptions.

VasaI, means Wolven boar, elite chuunin

VasaUshi, Wolven Ox, Mid jounin

VasaTora, Wolven tiger, now thats just stupid. Huh, around ANBU level.

VasaSaru, Wolven monkey, Black ops ANBU" Caz could tell Reiji was just itching to blurt out a question, but he was holding it in desperately. "Next one.

VasaTatsu, hey this is me! Er, Kage level-"

Reiji couldn't hold it any longer "No way!"

Caz chuckled softly, "Yes way. The Hattori were powerheads for a reason. Most kids by the age of fifteen were already jounin. Only a select few from one to five generations of shinobi made it that far in such short time, the Hattori's had it going every generation, almost every child"

Reiji's mouth was in a perfect O shape. "Next one! Theres really no more point once you get past Kage but what ever.

Vasa, Wolf. Your mother and fathers rank. Masters of the clan. and only two to ever reach that rank in the history of the Hattori, ever. Theres a few more ranks, but thats... You just can't do that in one life time. You'll need about five-hundred years under your belt to ever be skilled enough to reach another rank over that last one"

Reiji's nodded, but hhis mouth was set in a grim line. "I'll beat it. I swear i will"

Caz didn't laugh. He didn't rvrn make a joke, the glint in the childs eye was powerful and dangerous, not that it scared him directly, just the sheer determination that the child posessed was unnerving.

"I don't doubt it"

XXXX

Reiji collapsed onto his knees. It had been three weeks and Caz was a hard taskmaster. In this era, he would be considered brutally cruel. But Reiji knew the real Caz and didn't take it personally. The man that trained him was another man altogether but in the same body. Yet not once had Reiji cried out or given in.

Everytime he failed, he grit his teeth, glared at his trainer and tried again twice as harder than last time. His objective was to run the span of the enormous lake twenty times in five minutes. It would have been physically impossible, but thanks to Reiji's enhanced bones and muscles. He had finally managed it. Looking down, he found his legs were bloodied from the blood rushing around to quickly and cutting through the skin. Along with the flesh being stretched too far.

Not willing to succumb to the comforting blackness. Reiji shakily stood and eyed his mentor with a fierce grin. His wolfish teeth making him seem even more naughtier and more confident.

Caz grinned back and gestured to the sparring ring. Reiji nodded and waited for the cuts to atleast close before swaggering into the ring. When Reiji first fought Caz, he could barely see him. But unlike most trainers, Caz didn't slow down or ease it up a single bit. It was either adapt or get beaten till you black out. Then knowing Reiji, the boy just stood back up anyway. Caz beat him senseless with manouvers you would expect him to use on another jounin. But Reiji didn't care, he was glad Caz didn't hold back, and relished the moments he actually managed to graze him or block an attack. Nowadays, Reiji was managing to block more attacks and actually fully hit Caz time to time.

Whenever Reiji wasn't trying to commit suicide with what he called training, Tino was teaching him language, literature, art. The finer points, how to charm, persuade and surprisingly. He was quite a hand with killer intent too. But that area was Caz's specialty.

XXXX

Reiji looked at the clunky piece of wood distastefully, after seeing the amazing things Caz could do with his magnificent spear that had an Ox or bull like visage. Reiji was dying to get is own. Now though, it looked like this would be more of a hinderence than a boon. Caz saw his face turn to that of less than excited and laughed loudly. "Doesn't look like much?" he asked through sniffles of laughter.

Reiji decided against poking it, just in case it was a prank. "It's not what i expec-Ex- Expectood"

Caz's laughing stopped as the corner of his mouth twitched. He felt his ribcage rattle as Rexzuji growled in annoyance too. "Expected. Moron."

_**"Bloody idiot"**_

_"Fuck you!"_

_**"Grrr. Watch it mortal."**_

_"What happened to the other name?"_

_**"Hn, what? pup? You'll get that once you stop acting like a dumbass and more like my pup. Idiot"**_

_"Grrrr"_

Rexzuji spent the rest of that day bawling his eyes out at how absurd a growl like that came from such a tiny thing. Annoyed, Reiji turned his attention back to the stick in the overly ornate box made from some type of blackwood with pure silver inlays.

"Seriously Caz, what is this?"

Caz smiled and nudged Reiji in the back. "Go pick it up. Never doubt it again. It is sentient which means it's alive, the steel is Hattori blessed ore and will not tolerate it's master disregarding it. Treat it well, he/she will be your greatest ally" Caz said with the utmost seriousness and walked out of the training ground.

"_**Bullshit. I'm all you need" **_Rexzuji stated in a plainly annoyed tone.

Reiji giggled and reached out for it. "_**Sure, but thats the easy way. I want to learn on my own. Im not saying you can't help me, but i can't keep taking yoki or whatever it is and just blinking everyone to death"**_

Rexzuji's answer was cut off as he felt another prescence enter _his _territory, which is Reiji entire soul and mind, since their souls were fused. Ready to defend his property with anger equal that of kami, Rexzuji confronted the prescence. The most oddest and to Rexzuji, panicking thing was that their connection had grown surprisingly weak. Rexzuji didn't know why he was painicking, this overall would be a good thing to be free again. But his heart just wasn't in that point.

The prescence was nothing more than a tiny wisp of light, zipping all over the place. It rummaged through his memories, making happy, sad, angry, and devastated types of buzzing whines. _**It must be reliving every one of his memories. Is this a good? should i kick it out now, or wait. The boys godfather would rather rape himself than thinking of hurting pup outside of practicality. Damn fucking choices! Things were so much easier when you had a reason to eat everything you see!**_

Despite his annoyance, and natural bloodlust. Rexzuji sat on his haunches and waited with a very irritated glare directed at the ball of light that seemed much too hyperactive for the already excitable child.

Soon enough, the ball zipped all around him until it finally bumped into, he would have laughed had it not been for his annoyance in the first place. Tentatively, a wisp reached out to touch him, not wanting to disappoint. Rexzuji snorted heavily and growled threataningly.

**"What are you. And what the hell are you doing in my mindscape?" **Rexzuji growled softly, although his words still carried malice as if he had roared them.

The wisp of light simply looed at him for a second, or looked somewhere. It didn't really have eyes so he couldn't tell what it was doing right now. It spoke, and an accusing and attractive feminine tone. "_This is not 'your' mindscpe. You are not my master. Yet you are a-"_

Rexzuji hastily interrupted it** "No! I am not, your... Master. And speaking of which, i am getting really pissed off as to why i can't feel him as strongly as before. Now, answer my question"**

The being seemed to think for a while before answering. "_Very well. I am Myriad. My name however does not matter. I am the spirit of the chosen weapon of Master Reiji Hattori."_

Rexzuji pondered for a minute before arching a brow**. "Master?"**

The being circled him, as if inspecting the demon. "_Yes. He is my lord, i am happily bound to him for life. Um, if he accepts me, that is."_

Rexzuji nodded, noting the first time her mature, focused facade had faltered. "**And what are you doing? what do you need to do now?"**

"_I was living through all of his memories" _**I was right... **_"I also must thank you for saving Masters life all those times."_

Rexzuji grunted and sat back on his haunches again. Myriad stopped and floated eye height with Rexzuji. "_I need something to base myself off. Normally, i'm meant to go by inspiration. Memories. This process depends how powerful i am, my link to Master, and what i look like"_

As soon as these words clicked. Reiji barred her effort to get past him and growled. "**Use me" **He said simply.

The ball was quiet for a second. "_This has never been done before, not with another soul. And it is my first time. If you aren't dominant enough, i will absorb your soul. And it will, hurt. I will be taking apart every aspect of you and then forming myself off your base so to speak."_

Rexzuji snarled. He was definately dominant enough. And pain was a friend. Besides, if Reiji had a weapon based off his very soul, he might as well be invincible.

Rexzuji nodded firmly. The spirit wavered for a bit before taking the plunge into his body. Rexzuji wasn't a stranger to pain, in fact he welcomed it. It took away feelings of sadness, anger. But this wasn't the normal type of pain. Nothing in his twenty thousand years of life could have prepared himself for this. It was similar to the physical pain of someone trying to saw out your bones with a blunt, jagged rock.

XXXX

After what seemed like decades. It was finally over, Rexzuji panted as tears lingered on the edge of his eyes but cursed as he was, they wouldn't fall. Grunting as his leg felt numb, he stood and stretched. _**That fucking ball of shit! She's a peice of work, damn her!**_.

The ball appeared in front of him again, only this time. It was atleast dozens of times bigger than before with green, silver and blue aura's all mixing together.

Rexzuji inhaled deeply before glaring at the ball. "**Is that it?"**

If Myriad had a face, Rexzuji could swear she was grinning like mad. "_Not quite..."_

Rexzuji's eyes widened slightly before he cussed the girl out. "-**Screw you"**

"_Naww, how cute"_

**"Grrrrrr, Oouuch!"**

As an insult to injury, he felt a big tuff of his course, black fur being ripped from his chest. Looking down, he confirmed that the hair there had indeed been ripped out, but as usual, it regrew within a few seconds.

XXXX

Reiji felt a flood of emotions flood him before it all stopped and pain flooded his body. Not wanting to cry out in pain. He just grit his teeth and almost snapped the wood in his hands as he felt something moving under his hands. As the pain faded he looked down and dropped the thing in his hands hurriedly. Just before he let it go, he felt an annoyed vibration run through the thing.

Shaking his head clear, Reiji realised that he felt strangely naked now. Bending over, he picked up what used to be a crude, ordinary stick. Which had now morphed into the most awe inspiring thing he had ever seen. It's shaft was a black solid metal of sorts with rivlets of silver draconic and wolfish designs littered across it in a stunning fashion. The bottom of the spear held a deadly and simple spike. At the neck, there was a red woven braid of rope looping around a brilliant wolf figure head. Attached the the braid, was thick, black hair that was surprisingly sturdy, almost like wire. Examining the figurehead more closely. He laughed as he realised that it was the angry, gruff face of his inner fuzzy. Yet, in this depiction. He looked terrifying, powerful, and grand. With a half inch thick, blade of the same material as the rest of the spear spitting out of the wolf's gaping maw, it looked terrifying indeed.

It was beautiful yes, yet it could be impractical. Reiji's mind was running along this thought as he approached the house and put the spear in the shadow of the house. His brow rose when all he could see was the glint of the blade and pommel. "That's not normal. And freaking awesome!"

Grabbing it up, Reiji slung it behind his neck and struck a leaned back back pose. snickering at his own antics. The boy walked up to a tree and swung at it, the blade struck hard and stuck itself a quarter of the way in. Wrenching it out. He swung again, feeling satisfaction as the half the blade was now planted firmly into the tree.

Reiji turned as he heard the back door open. He was just in time to see Caz making a 'not bad' face and nodding his head. "You have natural base skill with that thing. But your stance, speed, angle, and distrubution of power is immensely off. We're gonna have to work on that"

XXXX

One year later...

Reiji hadn't much done in the form of jutsu, tai-jutsu or anything to do with fighting in general. He had barely touched his spear except for occasional spars and things alike, nevertheless. He had it on him twenty-for-seven and even when sleeping, he had it leaning against his bedside. It had surprised him at first, but he had found that his spear had feelings, and things alike. He could talk to it and it would either vibrate or rumble and things similar to primal forms of communication. Rexzuji had told him that the 'floating ball of shit' hadn't appeared ever since Reiji had merged with it. He had spent the entire year conditioning himself. Training his vitality, stamina, learning how to make use of his heightened reflexes and strength. he had found that he easily had almost three quarters of Caziriya's overall stamina and at the age of six no less. Tino had been more demanding with the art of speech and literature. Rexzuji had begun teaching him thousand of years old tips, shortcuts and techniques. He was currently working on something Rexzuji called the Shunshin, or body flicker. According to the great wolf, this was the severely bastardized version of what he called Body rend.

Overall, he had learnt many innate skills, awarenesses and abilities. Things like tree climbing had evolved into feather balancing. Also, Caz had raised him to the rank of VasaInu, he had probably progressed passed this, but Caziriya was a bit too prude to go two levels at a time.

Grinning as he realized today he would be learning how to fight, Reiji donned the new kit Caz had bought him for his birthday. Well Caz didn't actually buy it. It used to belong to his father, he had just payed for a special tailor to fit him perfectly. He pulled the skin-tight black breather shirt over his head, followed by a black, slightly baggy pants that fit more snugly once it reached the bottom of his thighs. This had seemed odd to him, until Caz presented him with a pair of knee-high, steel framed, black leather boots that were made to fit over the pants. He also wrapped a red sash across his waist that hung loose, one side trailing down halfway past his thigh, and a simple curved sultan dagger in a sheath was stuffed into the sash behind the small of his back along with his trademark weapon that was kept in place by a small strap.

Caz had said that as he progressed to each rank, he would recieve a new piece of kit. He had been quite sadddened by something he called 'the gauntlet'. That had been lost in the attack.

Reiji opened the latch on his window and leaped out, landing lightly in the middle of his training ground. Walking towards the clear blue lake, he confidently stepped on to the water and walked to a large flat rock in the middle of the lake, which had become his new favourite training ground. Water walking and tree climbing had become almost like a second nature to Reiji... As well as performing a little spear twirl whenever he heard the slightest 'swish' of a projectile cutting through air. Normally, ninja with barely twenty years of experience could pick up on this tiniest detail. Yet Reiji had an advantage that lived within his soul, and Caziriya had latched onto this like a dog and refused to let go. Doing just what he had been trained to, Reiji blocked the hail of kunai coming from behind efficiently and as stylishly as possible. The last part was a request from Caz as he had stated all Hattori must be badasses.

Regardless of wether it was cool or not. Reiji pivotted on his right foot and completed three circuits with his spear that blocked every single kunai. Caz landed lightly with barely a sound across from him.

"That was risky. You should have done some build up twirls just incase" Caz said admonishingly as he unslung his spear.

Reiji nodded solemnly. "But that would have required two hands, if i did that. I couldn't do this!"

Caz as expected, tensed up and waited for anything, just as Reiji expected. Caz looked around before relaxing and laughing, thinking he had been played for a fool. Which he had. Reiji now flung the concealed kunai at Caz just as the man dropped his gaurd and charged in as fast as he could. Caz yelped in surprise but blocked it neatly, as Reiji expected. But his trump card was him making his advance while Caz was distracted. That plan failed miserably as Caz caught Reiji's spear head with his own and elbowed the boy in the mouth before spinning and using their locked spears as a catapult to launch Reiji hard across the water and onto the rocks.

Smiling at his disgruntled apprentice. He applauded him. "That was good Reiji, it would have been great if you knew how to actually use the spear instead of charging like a wild goose." Reiji acknowledged this with a wave and washed the blood out of his mouth before sitting down with Caz and waited as the man put on his lecture mode.

"Now Reiji. This will determine the type of warrior you become, how you fight, and what your style is" Caz explained. Reiji just nodded. Caz eyed him appreciatively before smirking as he remembered his little plan. His plan was to teach Reiji a stance that felt unnatural and stupid to him, as well as a basic fighting style that was also against the basic guidelines for the Hattori clan. Now, he set his long planned course in action.

"Stand up and face me in your usual stance"

Reiji shifted into that uncomfortable southpaw stance known to him as Dumbass Monkey fist. Yet Caz assured him that it was a powerful style and the name was made by a master of tai-jutsu artist going by the name of Re Tardinyoass, which seemed like a viable name for a tai-jutsu master.

Caz smirked now, "Does that stance feel normal to you?" He got his answer immediately. Reiji shook his head in a resounding 'No'.

Caz nodded, "Sink into a stance that feels more comfortable" Instantly, Reiji sunk into a stance that left his left leg a foot in front of his other right leg that was bent slightly. His shoulders were spread broad and his left arm was in front of the other. The fist half open, half closed a bit in front of his jaw. The other one firmly closed held just above his right breast.

It was all Caz could do from screaming 'Bullshit' as the stance Reiji had sunk into was exactly the same as his fathers. It was just too unbelievable, how could he have mirrored it so perfectly. But there would have been no one to teach him so it wasn't a trick. Only he was the only one who knew about Hanzo's style. Well... Him and the traiterous Sandaime.

Finally managing to take this boon in his stride. He slowly flicked out his right hand in a jab. As if it was instinct, Reiji slapped his hand away. He struck harder and faster, Reiji instead of slapping it, nudged it away. Harder still, now Reiji was pushing it. He went harder and harder till the speed at which he came at broke through and glanced him one on the chin. Reiji backed off, a little dazed but stood strong and came forewards again.

This process went on and on. Caz doing a single attack over and over again until he actually hit him. The last test however, surprised him. When he went for roundhouse kick, Reiji instead of just ducking or dodging it, pushed his kick along even further. Which resulted in him losing his balance and dropping his guard for the slightest moment that Reiji could learn to exploit had he been experienced enough to see an opening, let alone taking it.

Caz dropped his arms and grinned broadly. "As i expected. Your fighting style is exactly the same as your fathers. Quick, powerful, short and flowing, impressive. Now, you must know that all Hattori never have the two same fighting styles. You have to create your own, this is the hardest part of your training, along with the spear section. You already have a base to work with. Use it, and show me your final result next week. I don't expect you to have a complete finished fighting style, don't worry. I mean show me the aspects that you have focused on. The rule is, no more than five, no less than three."

Reiji nodded somewhat vaguely. "What do you mean by that?"

Caz turned and picked up his spear. "I mean things like speed, power, presicion. fluency. They are each an aspect."

Reiji hummed in understanding. "So i can only have five?"

Caz grunted affirmation before striking quickly with his spear at Reiji. But he didn't know that Reiji had been watching him the entire time and had already stepped back and unslung his spear. Reiji grinned ferally as he felt his companion... Both of them shiver in anticipation.

XXXX

Caz couldn't belive it. The boys skill and proficiency with the spear was astounding. He had laid down the same ground rule for this too. However, his natural style didn't have anything to do with Hanzo's or his or anyones style. But something had rung a bell in his mind. It said he had seen this before. But he didn't know what, he shrugged banking on the fact it would come to him sooner or later. _Now, were running low on ale... I need to correct this heinous crime..._

XXXX

An hour or so later...

Reiji paced his room in thought, the assignment Caz had given him consumed him. He poured over various scrolls Tino had supplied from the dusty library underneath the house, but none had appealed to him. With a shrug he let his body wonder as he sunk into a deep conversation with the wolf demon. He was still in the real world, but all of his attention was on the wolf.

_"What should i do? What... Aspects should i choose? Gah! My head hurts so much right now"_

He could hear Rexzuji rumbling in amusement. " _**I don't fucking know**_. _**Im not your bloody babysitter... *Sigh* Listen pup. Choose things that feel natural. What do you like as a point of fighting. What inspires you?"**_

Reiji didn't falter in his reply. _"You" _He said simply.

Reiji held back a breath. The kid was blunt, and that weird feeling in his chest stirred up again. Shaking his head to clear it, he decided he could work with this. _**"Then fight like me. But add your own... Err, aspects to it"**_

Reiji idly noticed that he was going downstairs now, somehow his body had wondered from his room on the second story at the back of the house, to the underground area that had been secured by a trapdoor and several doors. _"Well, how do you fight?"_

Rexzuji shrugged. "_**How do YOU Think i fight?"**_

Reiji answered immediately without thinking as he tended to do. _"Well your really big so you would ju-"_

_**"Grrr, pup stop. Think. Use all of your tiny brain to dissect what you know about me, how my body is built, and what my main preferences could be"**_

Reiji stopped and for a long while thought about it. Finally, he let out a breath and spoke slowly. _"Your big. That should mean you would be slow, but when i see you i don't see you being a slow person. Your body is muscely and looks like a kunai. Thick at the top bit, then thins down and then your legs start. Speed is your main- No, second thingy. But your really strong, don't know that much jutsu because you can't make handseals"_

_**"That is not necessarily true. My youki is so potent, i can force it to form whatever i want. But this is with certain things. You are right however, speed is my secondary. I don't use jutsu as you see it, i use... Lets say powers."**_

Reiji questioned him in disbelief. "_Powers? That sound like kiddy stuff"_

Rexzuji snorted in amusement. "_**Look who's talking. No, not so much powers, but abilities. I learn a technique so well, that it feels natural." **_Rexzuji paused for a while. **"**_**Come in here"**_

Reiji knew what he meant and looked around for a bit. Seeing as he was in the hallway of the underground place he actually wasn't allowed in. He shrugged and walked into a room, it was small, blocks of silver and black metal lined the shelves but there were only a few of them. In the middle of the room was a large circle pit with a fan like thing connected to it. Reaching into the pit, he picked up a handfull of ash and what looked like metal chips and peices. Next to the pit was a solid block of black steel with a huge hammer sitting next to it. He wondered what this could be. Shrugging, the boy sat on the oddly shaped block of black steel and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was in the realm of his mind again.

He looked around and sure enough, there was the hulking form of Rexzuji, clearly visible over the dead treetops. He seemed to have shrunk since last time. Walking over to him, Reiji sat down and waited patiently.

The wolf cracked it's neck and stood on two legs, not looking odd or weird at all as if he had been walking on two legs his entire life. His heavily sculpted chest adorned with thick fur dulled the light from the moon.

**"Now that your here. Watch, and shit yourself in my greatness" **The wolf bragged with a smirk as his entire arm, from fingertips to shoulder was coated in liquid like green electricity. Reiji's jaw dropped as Rexzuji walked towards a tree and it shrivelled up and burnt to a crisp. Rexzuji chuckled as he saw Reiji's awestruck face and walked back. Boulder sized green drops of the ferocious electricity burned holes in the ground as they fell from his arm.

Reiji jumped up and down in glee. "I want to do that too! Come on teach me! Please pleaspleasepleaseplease-"

Rexzuji growled and threw a tree at the boy who had ducked in fear. **"Quiet boy! I will teach you but-" **

"Wohoooooooooo! Best wolfie ever!"

**"But you can't use it. Besides, it will take months anyway."**

"Ooooohhhh. Why can't i use it?"

Rexzuji grunted and sat on his haunches. " **What do you think people will say when you randomly learn how to bend the nature and form of chakra so well it turns to this? Fool boy. Run chakra through your arm pup"**

Reiji did so, a little too much perhaps as his entire left body glowed a blinding green. **"What the fuck!? Not that much! How can you even pull that much out? Nevermind, never do that much again. You would have died instantly if you weren't inside your mind!"**

Reiji sheepishly lowered his level to just the occasional wisp of chakra leaking out of his arm. **"Now, what do you feel?"**

"Chakra, in my arm" The boy replied simply.

Rexzuji was about to go and headbutt the tree before realising that his question wasn't exactly the most specific one. **"I mean, do you feel discomfort, pain... Does it feel good?"**

Reiji nodded. Rexzuji felt his manic anger flare before he harshly forced it down. **"What? Which one!"**

**"**All of them" Reiji replied as played around with the chakra smoking from his hand. Rexzuji nodded in surprise.

"**Now think of something calming. Maybe my amazing prowess or a teddy bear or-"**

Reiji ignored him and thought of the thing that always calmed him. The rain, the soft pitter-patter as the wind around him ruffled his hair. The way the lightning crackled in the sky, wishing he could go and catch one.

"Got it" Was the boys reply as the sky above them opened up and a soft rain began to peter down on them. Rexzuji frowned, _**If this boy can force his mindscape to change just by thinking something. I would never, ever had a chance of breaking out. He himself could chain me down and refuse to let me even blink just by his willpower alone. Kami, what a monster. Hah, and he's my monster.**_

"**Try to feel as if lightning was running through you. Imagine streaks of lightning rushing through your body, exhilerating you. Making you invincible." **He waited till the chakra leaking out of the boy became more erratic and sudden in their movements. "**That lightning storm in your mind, make it bend. Make it yours. Harness it, overpower it. Become, it. Release it all through your left am, no seals, no chakra. Just that amazing feeling, channel it all down your arm-"**

**"BOOOOOOOM!" **Rexzuji sighed in annoyance as the boys arm exploded and he was sent back into the real world where he awoke clutching his arm in pain and gritting his teeth as not to cry out as his body convulsed and spasmed.

"Gah! Wh-what h-h-appened. Ahhh!" Reiji spoke through chattering teeth as his leg flailed around of it's own accord.

Rexzuji growled softly. _**"We were close, you are not ready. Your chakra is too powerful for you."**_

Reiji growled in anger as his leg finally stopped twitching. "_No! I can do it! I felt it, they were coming for me, i can do it!"_

Rexzuji was slightly surprised by his determination. The first time he had blown off his arm, he hadn't tried it again for several hundred years. But that was mainly because he blew it off in the real world, not in his mind.

_"You said become it, over power it. Whats up with that?" _

Rexzuji layed back down. "_**This is how you reinforce you affinity with different natures. My method is different as it can easily kill you. But it's a lot more satisfying. Thanks to me, you have an insane affinity with lightning. I also managed to master wind and fire before i was sealed. You should have natural affinity in those too"**_

Reiji nodded sat back down. "_Okay. But i want to try again"_

He sighed pointedly. _**"Alright, come back in here ."**_

Reiji nodded solemnly and closed his eyes again. This was going to be a long day.

XXXX

One week later...

_"Are you sure this is it? Isn't this cheating? We were only meant to take five! We're gonna die!"_

Rexzuji ceased his endless banging his head on a tree to yell at the panicking boy to shut up before resuming his unwanted hobby.

Reiji nervously walked up to Caz who was standing in the middle of the small training area. Looking to his left, he saw Tino sitting there munching on chips and popcorn as he gave the boy a thumbs up. Caz eyed him with peircing eyes. This was the first ever assignment he had given Reiji, he knew the boy was nervous, so he had donned his shinobi garb and face mask that covered up to his nose in an effort to frighten the boy, to see what he was made of.

Reiji was definitely frightened, but he refused to back down. When Caz spoke, it sounded mocking and aggressive. "Have you done what i asked of you? Or have you failed me?"

Reiji's face hardened as he could hear Rexzuji scraped his claws along the rock in anticipation of the fight. The ringing sound brought a strange sense of calm to Reiji, as well as elimineted all sense of doubt. He would show this asshole, here. And now.

With a guttaral growl complementing his voice, Reiji sunk into his slightly modified stance. Thanks to Rexzuji's animalistic techniques or style. Reiji had sunk lower, his legs coiled and ready to spring. His upper body swaying with the wind and angled down. His right arm was the same clenched rock sitting above his breast, but his left was now held in front of his waist in a claw like position. His entire arm looked relaxed, but Caziriya's trained eyes could see how the inside of his arm tensed and laxed, giving his arm a workout and warming it up so he could alter between fluid movements to steely limbs in a second.

Correctly taking Reiji's predatorial stance and the malicious look in his endlessly spinning eyes as a 'Fuck you'. Caz sunk into his own, dancing bull stance and suspected, that the boy was going to surprise him today.

Indeed he did, as soon as Tino called start. That claw of his lashed out with speed he hadn't seen before. Caz had lowered his skill level to genin to match Reiji, but he had to hurriedly shift gears to mid chuunin as the boy skirted around him and delivering a perfect one-two combo followed by a rising knee. But as Caz went to use the opening thanks to the rising knee Reiji had performed, he turned only to find him back out of his reach with cold, calculating eyes analysing him. Looking for any weakness he could latch onto to create more weaknesses and slowly pick him apart. Caz grinned and shifted into Elite chuunin. This boy, was using everything he had. Abolutely everything he could muster was being placed into this fight. So far, he had seen an example of preciscion and speed. He could of added deceit to the list, but that was a little mean so he let it slide.

The next few moments was a Caz fluidly dancing around all of Reiji's attacks and nailing him good a few times. The power he used being obvious as he broke Reiji's rib from a single punch. Reiji grunted and smirked evilly as Rexzuji's magic worked it's charm. As soon as he heard that click of the rib being back in order. Reiji dropped the defensive and went on a wild offensive. Remnants of his and Rexzuji's conversation floating to him.

_"Remember. Power is good. But you must even it. Caz is a solid fighter, fluent as water and yet sturdy as a wall. Thats why his stance is called dancing bull. Your style, Raging abyss, is a perfect counter. Speed and power is one of the best combinations you can have. But you also need smarts. Things like instinctive calculation and prowess is even better when all of them are combined"_

Reiji now put this into ploy. As Rexzuji had explained, Caz was fluid like water, and sturdy as a wall, and as he had observed when he pushed Caz's foot forward instead of away all that time ago. All it takes, is one small pebble, to upset the perfect balance causing ripples. Which you can use to delve into the opening and create a wormhole of pain. Same princible for a wall. Crack a wall, you've created a weakness, keep wacking at the weakness, and it will grow larger and eventually collapse.

He tried again, using Caz's self limited speed to his advantage as he came in from all sides, hunting for an opening, or trying to bash one open. Another five minutes of this, Reiji had to cut his losses and draw back. While he had been close to finding a point he could breach. The cost was too great, for it made him drop his guard to attack in this fashion and Caz was skilled enough to both fend him off easily and decimate him in the process. Looking down, he took note of how bloody he had become. His entire front was bruised and drenched in blood. During this, Caz had frowned behind his veil.

Reiji had shown way more than five aspects. He had shown speed, power, presicion, cunning, deceit, fluency, determination and many more.

Looking up to Reiji, he opened his mouth to question the boy before he had to dodge a right cross that would have broke something at the least. But this left Reiji wide open, as the Hattori heir turned, everything seemed to be in slow motion as hardened fist came thundering down towards the boy's face with the intent of ending it. It was quite something, to see his defeat so clearly, everything except Caz himself went out of focus. His eyes roamed Caz and just before the fist hit him. He saw it.


	3. The strange man

XXXX

Hey guys. Wreaxz here, i was wondering if you could leave me reviews about what you think. Suggestions, anything. Start a flame war, cuss me out whatever you wanna do and without further ado! (Hehe, that rhymed :)

Ps: D'ya see what i did there ^^^^^^^^^... Did ya? Pretty cool 'innit? haha

XXXX

Chapter Three.

_Looking up to Reiji, he opened his mouth to question the boy before he had to dodge a right cross that would have heavily bruised something at the least. But this left Reiji wide open, as the Hattori heir turned, everything seemed to be in slow motion as a hardened fist came thundering down towards the boy's face with the intent of ending it. It was quite something, to see his defeat so clearly, everything except Caz himself went out of focus. His eyes roamed Caz and just before the fist hit him. _

_He saw it._

XXXX

Reiji felt a fist remiscent of a warhammer being rammed harshly in his face. The fringes of his vision going blurry and eventually black, he crawled to his knees and clutched his dislocated jaw, tracing the bone that was knocked out of place from the outside of his skin he was rewarded with a morbid shiver running up his spine.

Rexzuji was roaring at him to do something, Caz was apathetic in his posture and actions, but he could see the barely hidden fountain of concern behind his eyes. Tino was shaking his head in pity as he walked up to him with a glowing green hand. The void was even more welcoming than before. It was only by Rexzuji's incessant screaming and sheer willpower did he manage to stay barely concious as he lay unmoving in the dirt.

He could actually _hear _the blood rushing around in his ears, he could _hear_ his heartbeat thumping, he could _hear _his breath which came out ragged from his messed up jaw. Yet he clung on stubbornly. Faintly, he could actually make out individual words now from the raging voice in his head.

_**"Ge- u- G-t Up! SWIN-E! YO- CN WIN THI-S. DID... S-EE IT?" **_Reiji strained as hard as he could to focus on the voice that seemed like he was screaming yet at the volume of a whisper, Tino was almost near him now. _**"LISTEN TO ME PUP! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LOSE TO HIM LIKE THIS! DID YOU NOT SEE IT?"**_

Reiji gasped, although it was awkward through his state. As Tino moved to kneel beside him, Reiji pushed him away roughly. Tino looked at him surprise, then grim disgust as Reiji grabbed the potruding bone and roughly forced it back down. Sinew being caught in between the bone and flesh being scissored off which he spat out of his mouth and raised his eyes to meet a surprised Caziriya's. Reiji growled low and guttural, his eyes had changed. before they were a slowly, endlessly spinning yin yang purple and gold. Now they were completely glazed over by purple with the remnants of the golden yang spread across the surface. Caz took a step back in shock and eyed the top of Reiji's tattoo through his low cut kimono like vest and wondered if that was the culprit. But it hadn't reacted at all, this was entirely natural apparantly. Reiji bared his teeth, enlengthened canines covered in blood as he stalked towards the man. Caz smiled before taking up his stance again.

_Kami. You're one weird kid Reiji._ Caz thought as the boy growled again.

"I saw it" Reiji said as he sunk low into his stance, lower than before.

Caz rose a brow in question. "Eh?"

"I saw your weak spot" Reiji said, still stalking towards Caz. Caziriya was unnerved now, the boy had said he had seen his weak spot, but no one in years has ever even touched him. How did this boy find one?

Reiji eyed under Caz's right arm. In the junction there then to his simple but strong shoulder bracer. His gaze never faltered and he smiled through the massive amount of pain before roaring and taking the plunge. Caz shook his head at the reckless display, he had really expected a plan of some sort. Casually, he raised his right hand in a block _and _an attack, halting Reiji's attack with his forearm before continuing on and ramming his fist into his jaw again which wiggled due to the loss of sinew that Rexzuji was regenerating as quickly as they ruptured. Looking down, Reiji saw it again.

A thread. A simple thread holding together Caziriya's shoulder piece was all it was. But to Reiji, it was a gateway, a key.

Taking the blows to the face like a brick wall, Albeit a very wobbly, insecure one. Reiji reached under and desperately grabbed the thread as blackness tried to consume him again. Feeling his fingers close around it, Reiji yanked hard on it. The effect was immediate. The act of pulling on the thread basically tightened Caz's shoulder gaurd, and in mid punch too. This could be problematic if your arm is drawn back already. If Caz had been going downwards to punch Reiji, he could have overpowered the boy since he was just holding onto a string. But since he himself sent his limb back to reel up for the blow, he stepped into the trap willingly. Caz's shoulder went stiff for a split second, an opening there for the smallest of moments, but Reiji had taken all these blows just for this one chance and latched onto it with vigour. Using the opening, Reiji shouldered Caz's stomach and stepped inside the mans gaurd. Normally, Caz would have just shunshinned away or used the replacement technique. But this was strictly tai-jutsu fight, and Caz wasn't raising his skill level above elite chuunin. Reiji grinned ferally as he nailed two hard rights into Caz's side.

Meanwhile, Tino's chips fell out of his mouth. Reiji, not being able to effectively kick in this proximity. Used Caz's shock at being hit to his advantage and knee'd the only thing he could at his small stature. he knee'd Caz's knee. Due to the sideways angle, Caziriya's knee popped out of allignment the slightest bit and Reiji followed up with an uppercut. But the last move would be his undoing as Caz had now recovered from his intial surprise at the unoriginal tactic, as well as the surprise from being walloped in the ribs by a six year old. Hard.

Caz headbutted Reiji's awkward uppercut and then headbutted Reiji himself in quick succession. In two swift moves. Reiji's abused body had enough and he instantly black out. Albeit with a smile on his bloody face. Caz snickered a little. Then his snickering turned into full blown laughter as he swung Reiji into his arms and wiped the blood from the corner of the boy's lip.

"Well done my son. Well fucking done"

XXXX

After making sure nothing was wrong with him. Caziriya placed him in a bath and washed the blood off the boy. Apparantly he was out cold, so he had just laid the boy in his bed and leaned out the railing in his room. _Reiji had used overall eleven aspects. He disobeyed me, but that was the test all alon. To prove you weren't some worm that could be stepped on, to prove that you could adapt. Out of everyone, he passed. I failed the test, Szune failed the test. Damn even Hanzo himself. They all listened and did what they were told. But this little rebel turned the rule on it's ass and used double the amount he was meant to. Then he actually almost put me in a troubling position._

He grinned as he turned back and listened to the boys sniffles as he slept. The injuries he had suffered already healed thanks to the conjunction of the demon and Tino. _I'm going to have to tell him about that. I hope he doesn't try something stupid because of it._

He was about to walk out and close the door to the balcony when he heard a quiet screech above his head. He grit his teeth and slowly looked up. Sure enough, a hawk distinguished by a red collar with the kanji for 'Fire' on it circled above him before landing on his shoulder and giving him a nip on the cheek as it greeted Caz.

Caz smiled at the overly affectionate bird "Hullo old friend. What does the bastard want this time?" Cariziya asked as he stroked the small birds head. The bird just cooed' and nudged Cariziya with its foot to which a note was strapped. With a growl, he saw it was addressed to him and the writing was definitely the old mans if the thin slanted writing had anything to show. Opening it, his eyes traced slowly over the lines.

_Cariziya, i know you are angry with me. Rightfully so with out a doubt my son, but please. I need your help, Reiji needs your help, the other jinchuuriki too. If you cannot forgive me and i do not expect you to. Then please, do this for your godson. I have denied the councils accusation that you have been placed under the demons spell and refused to brand you or Reiji a missing nin. I fear if your heart does not accept this weary soul back in. I might be retiring very soon._

Cariziya sighed as he mulled it over. He had caused the old man massive amounts of grief and stress, but the old man had done the same to him. _Yet, he said Reiji and Minato sensei's son needs my help too. If only i could take him as well, but i would never get away with that. This Baka maybe, thanks to the old man. But never the other boy. So be it, if it's for any of those two, so be it._

XXXX

Sarutobi smiled wistfully as he felt the familiar chakra of his old friends pupil. _He decided to come. Thank you kami_

Sarutobi took a drag of his pipe as he eyed the newly repaired walls and furniture. He had to all but threaten the council until they stopped with their accusations, but had refused to fund anything in retaliation. A few of the Konoha elites had volunteered to help out with the funds by taking missions. Sarutobi had refused, thinking he should actually go and dig into his coffers for the money but they had beat him to it and already oversaw the building of it. He sighed as the man who had caused the carnage walked in armed to the teeth as if he was going on a mission.

Sarutobi sadness peirce him as he realised why Cariziya had come like this. "Do you expect treachery from me?" Although his voice was calm and projected as always, his eyes held the hurt he felt clearly for display.

Cariziya snorted disdainfully, eyeing the apparant 'Elite' ANBU gaurds who were so elite they didn't even need to hide very well it seemed. "I don't know what to expect from you anymore Hiruzen"

The third felt as if he had been slapped in the face by the amount of venom Cariziya had poured into the name, the name alone being used by him was an alarm bell something was definitely wrong. Now, the shinobi opposite him was making himself clear.

He waved his hand and the feeling in the very air changed as the ANBU left. "Things, will never be that same will it?"

Cariziya's lip twitched at the pleading tone the man used which sickened him to the core. Nothing could express his hatred for this man right now. "You discrace me, my brother, Minato... You defile their very existence. Make me want to kill myself every day of my life for five years as you sat here and smoked and talked with your fucking council as the legacy of your greatest supporters and friends were being mauled by your own village. I will never. In my heart be able to replace the void you have created. Part of that was mended when i finally stood up and took Reiji away from your corruption. But as i said. Maybe, sometime after we die and meet up in the deepest corner of hell. Where i would have to _dig _to find you. Maybe i will consider"

Sarutobi didn't say anything. What could he say? He had no more tears left. Just his heart had been cleaved open and now Cariziya had painstakingly seperated it with great preciscion, and no one would ever be able to mend it.

"I-i see." Sarutobi took a second to force emotion out of his voice. "The reason, i have called you here is to ask you to go and look for Jiraiya. Help him with his objective. I hope you train R-r... The boy well, you will be leaving in a year. I suspect you will not return for many years." He said all of this looking at the desk, ignoring his heart beating erratically from the emptiness he felt inside him.

Cariziya hissed lowly. "Why should i do that? I'm not like you, i dont abondon those who are dear to me!"

Sarutobi didn't even flinch. "It is not abandoning him. You must do this FOR him. There is a worryingly powerful group apparantly made all up of S class missing nin from various villages hunting for certain people. Jiraiya is very concerned. You might want to take it up with him. If the situation isn't severe, come back at your leisure. Your pay for this S ranked mission will be de-"

"Give it all to Reiji, open an account under my name" Sarutobi nodded and turned to look out the window. It was pitch black out. Turning to say something, he found the man was gone. The third sighed wearily and sat back down in his chair. Looking at the massive pile of reports on his desk, he sighed again and opened one. He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight.

XXXX

Somewhere near the bottom most border of River country...

A group of men and women positioned themselves beneath a small camp of a travelling merchant. They were all either in there twenties or thirties. The youngest of them, who was seveneteen, had a large, iron machete like chopper strapped to his back. He quickly used a camoflague jutsu reminiscent of the Iwa style jutsu, and used it to sneak up to the first mercenary of the group that the merchant had hired. With brutal efficiency, he used the flat edge of his blade to choke the life out of the hapless guard without a sound.

All around him, he saw shadows eliminating guard after guard that stood in a stupidly simple circle around the camp. The young man looked to his left and regretted it as a woman in her thirties but no less lithe for her age rammed a kunai up a certain place no kunai should be rammed in, as well as a kunai through the top of the skull that cut off his pained cry before it even began. All the while grinning madly. She caught his eye and winked seductively before bending over and running a hand up her backside, barely managing to smother a laugh as she did so. The boy shivered in fear and continued on to what was obviously the merchants tent as it was of a ridiculous size and adorned with ornate pillars and posts of the like.

Shaking his head at the pompousness of the merchant, he stalked on.

XXXX

Haiga Jinshu looked smug as he counted over the massive amounts of ryo piled up on top of each other in a mountain of gold. His ploy of killing all sheep, cow and assorted domestic animals from several high yeilding farms worked brilliantly. After waiting a month or so, the wealthy city of Teni was in high demand for leather, wool, meat and milk. So he supplied them the very thing they had grown themselves. Making sure to remove brands from the hide of the animals.

The populace had flocked to him and he was made rich as even the town head and councils spent money in bulk. River country was a very prosperous place, he could agree with this heartily as he looked at all the ryo in front of him. He chuckled, the chuckle turning to a laugh, then full blown bellows made awkward thanks to his wheezy voice. His laughter however died down as he felt a terrifyingly cold chill upon the back of his neck as if someone was holding ice there. Looking into the reflection of the gold, he gulped as he found the thing against his neck was much, much worse than ice...

XXXX

"-Gan...Gan Ning!" A male voice called out from behind him. Gan frowned as he turned, he had been so absorbed in sharpening his chopper that if it was anyone other than his accomplice. He could of been dead by now.

"Yeah? What you want?" He exclaimed loudly. The man studied him with a withering gaze that Gan returned just as powerfully. The man sported a roughly trimmed goatee and harboured a grandfatherly face. But Gan knew that it was a complete farce. He was cruel, and was a true criminal. Larceny corrupted him from his previous life as a Kusa jounin. He sported wide billowing robes that reminded Gan of something akin to a majestic goat. Or as majestic as a goat could be. His choice of weapon was a simple nodachi, but the man wasn't the chief of this raider clan for nothing. He wielded the two-handed sword with great efficiency. His name nowadays was Ajik. But from somewhere near the bottom of the bingo book, Gan recalled his name to be Kija Xiouha.

In turn, Kija studied Gan. The boy wore loose, baggy pants tucked into shin high swashbuckler style boots. He wore an open shirt that had a high collar and was cut at his midsection. This was mainly due to the harness like strap the wrapped across his chest to keep his sleek, two handed chopper in. Another reason his robes were open, was probably because he had a fine physique. Well defined and his looks gave him an upper hand among men. It was because of this, the boy had a very flashy and cocky appearance. As well as his 'Catch me if you can!' attitude.

"The gold tonight, well done in securing it. No doubt it will sustain us for a long time. Here is your share" Kija said as he tossed Gan a moderate sack of gold. Gan just nodded and turned his back on Kija, knowing full well the man was either glaring at him, fingering his kunai, or both.

As his prescence left, Gan allowed himself a sigh. He would leave this group soon, the man he had killed tonight had been responsible for much suffering through out the land. His family had been killed a few years back, and he had left his village to go seek out the man who had done it since the Tsuchikage had refused his plight. It was their loss, he had merely been a civillian turned ninja yes. But he held a powerful, recently discovered kekkai-genkai that allowed him to use burning hot water to galvanise his muscles when situations called for it. He had barely been able to use it, because he was either flat out bested or suffered an overload of pain when his muscles couldn't keep up with the pace he was putting them through. But when he was able to use it. He had never been bested, not once. He had been apprenticed to a man that went by the name of Sakon Shima, a giant man that was deceptively strategic and actually bested a member of the Seven swordsmen in single combat with his massive broad-chopper.

But now that his vengeance was satisfied. He planned on settling down somewhere in a village. _Hmm, a nice hot village with heaps of hot chicks. With this money, i can do what ever i want! Sweet!_

Gan smirked as he glanced at his already packed equipment. He was ready to leave, but before he could pick it up. He heard his tent flap being pushed open, soft click clacking footsteps across the hastily assembled, wooden floorboards. Turning, he was met with the sight of the maniac woman that seemed to go out of her way to creep the shit out of him.

With an annoyed edge masking his uneasiness, his tone was rough, and sharp. "What do you want?"

She glared at him, her claw-like violet painted fingernails dragged across her own breast, drawing blood. "My, such brashness. Let me... Sooth that raging temper of your, hmmm?" She said huskily as her skimpy leather armour fell off her body in one go, leaving her boots and fishnet leggings on as she walked with swaying hips towards him. Gan's posture stiffened slightly as he eyed her body with lust. She was a dangerous woman, and made his blood boil. But how better a way to teach her a lesson?

Gan sighed. Maybe he could wait until the morning...

XXXX

Konoha, Master Caziriya's manor.  
The next day, Five in the morning.

"Reiji?"

The said boy turned his head from his position on top of the fireplace mantlepiece as he oiled his spear. "Hn?"

Caz slung a pack on his shoulders as he beckoned Reiji with a finger. Reiji huffed in annoyance as he hopped down from his perch and made to follow Caz. _He always does this. I swear it's just to annoy me._

Caz was indeed grinning as he could practically feel Reiji's glare burning into his back. Reiji huffed again as Caz still didn't bother to explain anything as they headed down the road away from Konoha.

After an hour or so of walking, Reiji found himself on top of a large bluff. Below the bluff was a rather rowdy lake, behind him was the forest surrounding Konoha and to his left, he could make out an even taller bluff, more like a mountain that had been cut in half. Caz flicked a rock at the back of his head and Reiji turned with a snarl etched on his face.

Caz quickly raised his hands in surrender. "Relax! Alright, i wanted to hold off on this type of training for a few years but..." Caz had to smile as Reiji's anger dissapated as the boy sat down cross-legged and leaned forward intently. The boy was a training freak to a dangerous extent.

"But, i have to leave to go on a very, very important mission next year for a long time" He finished lamely.

The old Reiji would have gone teary eyed and shouted in denial. But this Reiji was a mad beast that had been not tamed, but merely calmed that had devoted himself to knowledge and training. He didn't cry, didn't splutter as expected from a boy his age. He scrunched his face in distaste and shrugged a question to the older man.

Caz sweatdropped and pulled out small peices of paper as he replied. "Beause, there is a group of idiots starting trouble. I need to make sure you know how to wipe your ass properly before i leave." Caz said with a smirk as he dodged the various kunai and shuriken hurled at him.

"I talked to Tino, but it seems he must leave sometime in a year or two to continue his search for his lost cousin"

Reiji nodded in understanding, more so, acknowledgement that he would be alone for a long time. But he had dealt with that before in a much worse enviroment. He was excited, to show his mentor how much powerful he had become.

"But enough of that" Caz exclaimed as he flicked several peices of paper at Reiji. The boy caught them deftly and rose a brow. It felt graty and contradictingly smooth at the same time.

He looked up at Caz, the raised brow still in place. "Channel your chakra into one. It will tell us your chakra nature and we will work out how best to train you"

Reiji nodded and sent a small amount of chakra through the paper. He waited with a bated breath.

Nothing.

Caz rubbed his head in annoyance. "Looks like you dont hav-"

Reiji's attention to Caz was lost when his inner tenant spoke up. _**"He's wrong, you do have chakra natures, and some are just flattering since they came from me and my hard work. But, since you're the stupidest mutt i've ever known, you've gone and fried the damn thing with overloading your chakra on it! Send out the tiniest amount of chakra you can possibly send."**_

Reiji scowled, but nodded slightly and discarded the used paper, taking the other one in his hands. Closing his eyes, he vaguely acknowledged Caz's annoyed voice trailing off as he watched him. Reiji sent a smaller bit of his chakra out and opened his eyes. The effect was immediate.

The paper wrinkled up in his hands almost crinkling in half as sparks zipped out of and through it, Reiji thought this was it before the paper was cut into several peices and fell to the ground. At the same time catching fire from seemingly nowhere and burning to ash. Caz could swear he felt his jaw hit something solid. Like the ground before he rubbed his aching temple and cracked a one eyed glare at a confused Reiji.

"Kami. Why can't anything be simple?" Caz asked the heavans, yet his satisfied smirk was bared for all to see.

XXXX

Reiji fell to his knees and almost slid off the peak of the mountain he was standing on as his wind altered chakra opened his skin with thousands of little cuts that healed in a few minutes. Caz had said he was a natural with wind chakra. He hadn't undersood that statement at all.

Before all this, Caz had said to him, 'sharper, harder, grind them together' and explained two excersices before just walking off.

Reiji shrugged and did what he was told, he channeled chakra in his hand and tried to pull wind towards him, only until he could feel the wind pull towards him, could he try to do the exercise with the leaves. Instead of it pulling towards him slightly as Caz told him would happen if he tried really hard. Reiji felt as if he had been rammed head on by a freight train of a hurricane as he went flying off the cliff. He had climbed back up and tried again, albeit much more softly and gasped as what felt like air weaved in and around his fingers happily. With a raised brow at the easiness of the task. He grabbed a leaf and did the same thing as with the previous excersice, but instead tried to focus it on cutting the leaf in half. He had suceeded. But at the cost of almost cutting off his hand.

He had spent the next hour trying to figure how to push the chakra in a certain direction to cut the leaf instead of turning it to organic green dust as well as his fingers. Once he had finally done it, with much help from Rexzuji. Caz didn't spontaneously appear in an explosion as he had expected. So he cut down all the leaves, and then finally the tree itself in boredom.

Now he was trying to revolve air around himself fast enough to block a stick thrown by Caz, but it was proving more difficult then expected as the wind was like a torrent up where he was standing and his focus was halved. As well as the bastard was channeling chakra into the sticks he was throwing so it hit harder and faster.

With a grunt, Reiji stood back up and spread his arms wide as he pulled softly on his chakra...

XXXX

Two months later, unknown distance away from Konoha.

Reiji wiped the sweat off his brow, he wasn't tired, but the anxiety was getting to him. Caz had taken a mission and he himself was to accompany him. Reiji sighed, this would be his first taste of blood ever since that fateful night long ago.

It had been a relatively mundane trip to the base containing several deserted ninja and bandits. According to Caz, a band of missing nin formed into a bandit group and were stirring trouble in the countryside. Caz had finally got over his prudishness to raise him a rank that also encouraged him to take Reiji along with him on this mission.

The plan was for Reiji to open a hail of shuriken and kunai laced with wind chakra on the guards on the left side of the base. Quietly if possible.

Reiji took a deep breath and steadied his nerves before taking three kunai in between his fingers in one hand, a bunch of shuriken in the other hand. Reiji's hand drew back and came down. But nothing left his grasp.

He could hear Rexzuji growl at his hesitation, but he silenced the beast with his own growl. _"What is that? Across from us?"_

Reiji mentally pointed at the occasional flash of something a hundred or so meters away.

Rexzuji didn't reply for a while before the beast drew back a sharp breath. "_**Move! Now!"**_

Reiji did just that, but he was a little late as a kunai thudded into his shoulder. It seemed luck was on his side as dive to the left knocked a black clothed form off it's feet as it prepared to stab him in the back.

Reiji used this boon to his advantage and flipped up on his feet, loosing all his shuriken into the face of what he could now make out was a man. The man dropped instantly without a sound, Reiji frowned. He couldn't be anymore than chuunin if he couldn't dodge that hasty throw. Looking back, he idly saw the flash accompanied by another one before the first flash ceased suddenly.

Reiji smirked slightly, _Caz sensei. _

With a silent scream, Reiji ripped out the kunai from his shoulder, thanks to his tenant, the wound had already healed around the kunai, making it all the more painful as he pulled it out. Gripping it in his other hand, Reiji let one fly into the skull of a regular bandit. As his friends turned in shock. He let the other three in his left fly into the backs of their heads. He could almost be bothered snorting in disdain at the ease at which he felled them. With two remaining enemies. Reiji jumped down and unslung his spear. Caz had already deduced something went wrong on his godson's end when he was a little late in killing that guard and was already raising havoc on his side of the camp.

Reiji reached the two guards and realised idly that one was a ninja thanks to his same dark attire and one was a dirty, crude looking bandit. The shinobi instantly took the initiative and flew through handseals. The bandit just roared and ran at Reiji with his large meat chopper that looked like it came from a butcher shop. It was his mistake as a heavy black ans silver rod ripped through his chest. Reiji held back his confusion as to why he didn't feel anything when he took the mans life, but instead re-focused and kept running for a bit before slamming the bandits back on the ground and removing him from his spear. Looking up, Reiji barely had the time to dive out of the way as a fireball came flying at him. Reiji continued with his roll and jumped to his feet, loosing his last kunai. The man easily swerved around it and came running at the boy. Reiji forced himself to remain calm and held his spear horizontally within a dragon hand seal.

"**Fuuton: Nanbu-fū****!" **Reiji used his hand position to spin the spear rapidly. A mini tornado emerging from the middle of his spear was the result, the shinobi in front of him was caught dead in the face with the jutsu as he was sent spiralling back smashing against a wooden pillar. The fight was ended at that point as Reiji sprinted up and smashed his knee across the already groggy ninja's face, then used the back end of his spear as a club as he smattered the shinobi's brain matter across the pillar and back of the tent.

Reiji held back a dry heave and sunk to his knees in disgust. Shaking his head, he told himself Caz needed him and rushed into the fray. It seemed that Caz had all but killed the remaining men and one ninja was all that was left. He seemed to have quite some skill as he sent jutsu after jutsu at Caz. But his mentor actually held back snickers as he casually batted away jutsu like it was childs play. The master Hattori swerved around a fireball and in his hand appeared a tiny version of the southern wind twirl jutsu. Caz disabled one of the mans arms by ramming his spear through it, and brought the mini tornado to the mans face at the same time as he pulled on his spear to bring the man even closer, before he narrowed his eyes and called out the jutsu name.

"**Fuuton: Kinsetsu"**

Reiji had to look away as the mans head was blast into liquid mush from the force of the outward explosion that came from Caz's hand. The shinobi's body slowly fell back and hit the earth with a dull thud.

XXXX

It had been several days since the mission, Caz had just reported it to the Hokage. Of course, Reiji waited at the manor, and they had just got downstairs from cleaning themselves up. Tino had cooked a thick pork stew that brightened both of the Hattori's moods considerably, Yet, through out everything Reiji had been expecially quiet.

Unsettled by the silence, Tino spoke up quickly. "Ahh, Master Reiji. How did the mission fare?"

Reiji swallowed his stew and looked up. "We did it. But..."

Caz looked up from his meal too now, he had been looking for a way to broach the subject to the boy, but it seemed that Tino had done it for him. "But?" Caz gently prodded.

Reiji seemed at pains to speak but resolve out done his pride. "It seemed wrong when i killed those men... No, no. Not wrong, but nothing." Reiji realised how ludicrous that sounded and hurried to explain. "I mean i felt... Nothing when they died, it was disgusting all the brain goop and stuff obviously, but when he died,It felt normal... The blood, the way the light left his eyes. As if i'd been doing it all my life. Why does it feel so... Familiar?" Reiji asked, genuinly confused.

Caz sighed, he had been worried that the boy was not ready, that he had been traumatized. But it was the exact opposite. Reiji was coming to terms with his lust for blood. "In a normal citizens eye. This" Caz gestured to Reiji "Would be horrifying, the way that you feel so at home with the blood and death. But in our line of work. Thats the start of a person becoming insane, that they have lost in their war to remain human-"

"Am i going insane?" Reiji interrupted with a slightly scared look in his eye.

Caz smiled softly. "No, your a nobhead yeah. But... How to say this. Reiji, do you know about the catastrophe six years ago?"

Reiji nodded but his mind had already worked it out. "_Is he talking about when you went mental and killed everything?"_

_**"Grrr. I barely killed anything except for a few dumbasses that looked at me funny... Just save him the trouble why don't you?"**_

Reiji nodded and re-focused his attention to Caz.

"-So when the Yondaime sealed the nin-"

"I know" Reiji said simply. Caz held back the urge to wack him in the head with his spoon.

"I know you know, but i was there. I'm telling yo-"

Reiji growled in annoyance. "I know what your trying to tell me. About fluff- Err, Rexzuji"

If Caz's jaw could drop anymore than it already had, than it would have to go through the floor first. "What? How could you possibly know about him?" Caz asked in a slightly higher pitched tone.

Reiji snickered at him before answering. "When i was knocked out. After you found me. I talked to him in my head. He said that he was looking for Kyuubi, and was about to leave when some... Idiot went and sealed him. I'm guessing who was my father"

Caz's eyes hardened as he shook Reiji harshly. "Don't listen to his lies! You-"

"Are soul bonded" Reiji finished for him. Caz rose a brow at the interruption and didn't bother to resist bending his spoon over Reiji's head.

"What?"

Reiji rubbed his head as he glared at his mentor. "Our souls are... Whats that word?... Fused, that's right. Our souls are fused for life and there's no reason for him to lie to me. I trust him completely Caz, he kept me alive all those times, saved my life, this spear is what he actually looks like, and so much more. He's angry all the time and scary as shit but he's so cute and fluffy!" Reiji yelled jumping up.

Reiji could practically feel the trees being thrown around in his head. As well as the growl's practically vibrating his chest. __Reiji actually shivered at the promise of death that was inlayed by his tone and was scared for a moment before he sheepishly apolagised to the titan.

But Caz couldn't keep back his smirk at Reiji's earlier actions and sighed. "Are you sure? He could be playing you for a fool"

Reiji nodded. "Than he'd done a damn good job" Reiji said as he let his mature nature slip as he relaxed back into his chair.

Tino's brow twitched at Reiji's words and hauled the horrified boy to his feet. "SPEECH THERAPY! We will be back in a few hours Master Caziriya. Get some rest would you?" Tino threw back over his shoulder.

Caz just snickered to himself as he listened to Reiji's whines and protests. _Well, that went so much better than it could have gone. If he didn't already know, he might have gone and... Damnit! Cut that shit out brain! Huh, my stew's gone cold. _Caz thought to himself grimly. His train of thought wasn't entirely wrong. Reiji might have very well gone to drastic measures had he found out before hand.

XXXX

Somewhere in Konoha.

A blonde haired youth stood over the corpse of a dead villager. His hands bloody as well as his attire. The blood red eyes faded into a brimming ocean of blue before he took in the blood and overwhelming disgust that envoloped him. "Huh? Oh god, what have i done?" The blonde sank to his knees as tears fell out of his eyes.

In his distraught, he didn't notice the shadow that dropped to a knee in front of him until it placed a hand on his shoulder. The blonde reeled back and put his hands up in defence before the shadowed form shushed him gently. He spoke, it was a man's voice. His voice was flat, but the blonde's keen ears could pick out the warm undertone that the man tried to mask unsuccesfully

"It's alright Naruto. I won't hurt you"

The said boy looked up slowly, wiping his previous tears away as he stood on his feet ready to run. "H-how do you know my name?"

Naruto's also keen eyesight could easily pick out an amused smile on what he now saw was a man either in his late teens or early twenties. "Don't worry about that. I will take care of this body, you didn't do anything wrong. Just defended youself"

Naruto's tears sprang back up, stinging his eyes. "But he's dead! I didn't mean to! I don't know what happened"

The figure stood as the body vanished in a swirl of smoke. The stranger ruffled the boy's hair before handing him a medium sized bag and a scroll. "Death comes for all of us, quicker for some it seems. Don't be sad for the man. He was vile and weak... Survive Naruto Uzumaki. You must. Your father gave me purpose, in turn saved me from my own hand. I watched over his legacy, but after tommorow, i will be gone. Live child, and one day. We will meet again."

The man turned and his form began to shimmer in the darkness as he faded away into nothingness. "What? WAIT!" Naruto called as he ran to the man. "What's your name?" he called desperately.

The figure turned his head as his body faded. "Ita-" Was all he made out before his form was lost to the night and his voice lost to the wind.

Naruto grumbled as he kicked a stone and walked off to his apartment. Looking inside the bag, his eyes widened. There was two sets of clothes, a vibrant orange muscle shirt as well as a red one. A black ANBU issue cloak with a hood, rolls of gauze tape black pants and shorts with a pair of sandals and a pair of closed shin high boots. Naruto's just stared at the contents before whispering a silent thanks to the unnamed man and ran home quickly.

It was evident the next morning that there was a small frog wallet full of ryo and paper money. But the most amazing thing was in the scroll the mystery man gave him. It looked like positions and things alike, as well as numbers, angles and descriptions for things called 'Water crest' and 'Shinigami dance'. What they were, the confused boy had no clue. But it became clear what they were once he read the four letters among other important words across the top of the scroll.

'Forbiddon and lost elite Tai-jutsu arts. _**ANBU**_(Black ops captain issue)'

Naruto's jaw was in danger of unhinging at this point.

XXXX


	4. Alone with a purpose

Chapter 4

Reiji rose slowly as his muscles and tendons screamed in protest, he payed them no heed as he slung his spear across his back. It had been atleast three months since Caziriya had left, and four weeks since Tino had left. Albeit the latter being much more saddened to go.

Making his way to the manor, his eyes were drawn to the rock in the middle of the massive lake, his eyes easily making it out despite the pitch black that surrounded him. Memories flooded him, the times he had learned many of his lightning and wind style jutsu with his sensei. The times when he had tainted the rock with his blood in the gallons. He had not risen past his rank of VasaTori, and never will until he could succesfully preform the Southern vortex jutsu without handseals. It was a frighteningly more powerful version of the Southern wind jutsu that required fourteen handseals. He was not quite there, only managing to reduce it to ten handseals while retaining the power, but he reasoned that if he diverted all of his work unto that single point, he could accomplish it in no less than a month. But he had decided not to, mainly because it seemed like a cheap way to 'level up' so to speak. So he focused on everything, his lightning and wind style affinities mainly, then his tai-jutsu and Sojutsu.

With a grunt, Reiji pushed back the heavy oak door and kicked off his boots, walking up to the stove, he opened the hatch and made several handseals.

"**Raiton: Netsu" **Reiji's fingertips shot out mini lightning bolts with an angry chirping sound as the wood lit up instantly. Putting the pot over the stove, he walked up to the fireplace and did the same thing before heading upstairs to wash himself.

With an annoyed growl, he realised that it was his birthday.

XXXX

Somewhere in Taki... Miles and miles away from Konoha...

Cariziya looked up and grinned to the night sky. With a chuckle, he raised his hand. Jiraiya looked at him curiously. "What'er you up to?"

Caz just kept grinning as he count down with his fingers. "Five...Four...Three-"

"Cariziya?" Jiraiya asked as he backed away slowly.

"...One"

Jiraiya leaned forward subconsciously as he waited with a baited breath. He begun to laugh before-

"_WHOOOOOOOOOO!"_

The Tsannin jumped in shock and stood quickly. "What in the name of Kami was that!"

Cariziya grinned sheepishly. "Nuttin."

XXXX

Hokage tower...

Sarutobi looked up quickly as he heard the conflicted howl that was faint on the breeze. "What manner of sorcery was that?" he mumbled in annoyance.

XXXX

Back in the Hattori manor...

Reiji lay giggling stupidly as he bled gallons from his nose and clutched a book reverently. He could faintly make out the title that induced him to such happiness. 'Icha Icha... Golden edition. Only one in the world!'

Reiji giggled even more before he promptly passed out...

XXXX

The next morning...

Reiji grumbled as he read the note attached to Itcha Itcha once in a lifetime book... Which was now sitting behind his personal vault that he had Caz order. Caz had also somehow managed to put new clothes in his wardrobe without him actually being there, as well as left a weapon in the recently discovered armoury downstairs where all the weapons were kept, even though he only carried his sultan style dagger and his spear, he now had another same type, albeit larger knife to compliment his smaller matching one. The note had read that he must attend the Academy, the must being bolded in importance. Furthermore, he should have enrolled by the time he was ten, all he had to do was speak to the hokage.

_"That easily? I can just walk in and say 'Yo old man. Sign me up'?"_

_"__**Shut up pup. Don't wake me up again"**_

Reiji smiled at his inner fuzzy's grumpiness. "_Sorry"_

He got a growl in response. With a kick in his step, Reiji took out some roast venison he had barely managed to cook last night. He had his hunting skills down, yet his cooking skills... Lets just say the boy on occasion somehow manages to _burn _the water when he boils it.

Reiji sat down and chowed down with vigour before he got a dreadful feeling as if something very hostile was watching his every move. He was scared, but he didn't show it because he knew exactly what it was. Slowly turning his head, he was met with the sight of the nightmarish dummy, staring at him standing in a normal limp position which made it all the more terrifying.

Reiji gulped. "Stop"

...

"Stop looking at me!"

...

"If you don't piss off then i'm gonna come out there and drown you in the lake!"

...

Reiji stood up with a roar and flipped the table, sending it's contents flying. "NOW LISTEN HERE BITCH!"

Just before he flung himself through the window. He could've swear he saw the wooden dummy's criss-crossed mouth turn slightly upwards...

XXXX

Ok... I know. Ridiculously short chapter, but i felt like i needed a bit more before i induced the time skip. Be warned, next chapter several time skips might occur. No more pissy short chapters, i promise.


	5. A new sun rises

Chapter 5

Five months later...

Reiji looked down on the unmoving form of a ninja with a question mark headband. This was the second assassin that had come and tried to kill him. _I need to tell the hokage about this..._

Deep within his mind, his tenant spoke up. "_**Why? This is a good measuring stick. Keep killing whoever they send, it will keep you ready. This one was much stronger than the last one. Tell him when it gets to a point that is just ridiculous"**_Rexzuji's blood lust was easily felt by the boy.

"Fine, but if another one of these dickheads come for me this year, i have to tell the Hokage" Reiji spoke out loud.

Picking up the body, Reiji threw him into the lake. Watching in slight panic as the mans body actually was pulled apart from impact by some manner of monster. Reiji shivered. _To think how many times i went for a swim in there..._

XXXX

One year later...

Reiji shrugged a spider leg off of his shoulder and shook his head at his near death. _Note to self. When suicide becomes prominent, go and challenge those eight legged freaks in their lair again._

_-Flashback-_

_Indeed, when Reiji had first found the massive forest surrounded by a high voltage wired fence. He had been very intrigued indeed. So he ventured forth. He had come in at the wrong angle, so he had missed all the signs telling him to go back. And in turn, missed the signs telling him what rank is expected to come out alive. He had already gone past the ANBU sign and had yet to encounter any hostiles._

_Then suddenly out of the blue, he felt a massive spike of killing intent before he used a wordless, and seal free shunshin to go back about ten meters. Just in time too as a massive bug like creature landed and sunk it's massive fangs in the ground where he had been standing. Seizing the initiative, Reiji sprinted forward, un-slinging his spear at the same time and swung at the massive bugs leg, feeling resistance before it gave and came off. Yet it barely even twitched even at the loss of a limb. Reiji was now in front and got a good look at it in earnest before his eyebrow rose in a sign of confusion and slight panic. Over the years, his mood had changed and he had become slightly darker. His humor and style was intact. But now he adopted a 'Devil may care' attidute and outlook. So his eye brow being raised was a big sign that something was up. And that something definitely was up, the monster was several times bigger than a man, but it didn't have the look of a stupid brute. It was sleek, angled down as if ready to swipe at a moments notice. It's legs were adorned bone-like spikes and the ends of them held a sickle shaped claw. Reiji could only assume that it was sharp and or pointy. The colossal specimens coat was jet black with streaks of green running down it's sides._

_The creature in turn studied him. It had eaten many of the fleshy things wearing those white masks in ease, but this fleshy thing was tiny, it wore dark colors and seemed to shimmer as if was not even there. The spiders many green eyes narrowed before it struck._

_Had Reiji not already had his spear in a guard position, he might have been run through completely by the spiders appendage. Reiji raised his spear, his eyes widening at the sheer speed the thing possessed. As the claw connected, the Hattori heir was sunk to his knees at the force of the blow, but such was the speed that the spider used the same hand in quick succession to strike again. This time, Reiji's spear almost slipped out of his hands entirely, a few fingers of one hand barely holding on to the weapon. Using the spiders height against it, Reiji rolled underneath it, unsheathing his sultan dagger from the back of his hip and slashed upwards as he rolled to his feet. Reiji didn't bother looking back to see the damage he had done as he ran all the while pumping his body full of Rexzuji's chakra. He sheathed everything and focused on getting away from the monstrosity. Apparently, the damage he did was insignificant to the beast as he could already hear branches snapping under the things weight and the clacking of his claws as the beast chased him._

_Soon enough, Reiji reached the chuunin portion of the forest and stopped his mad dash as the noises had been going fainter and fainter until it finally stopped. Sinking to his knees, Reiji held back a roar of pain as Rexzuji's powerful chakra took it's toll on his body. Standing slowly, he turned and sighed. "That badass, is something i should not fuck with. Kami what a monster!" The Hattori exclaimed loudly. Just as he went to peer further into the distance, he heard the faintest of a rustle, as if something was moving with infinite care._

_Reiji's eyes widened before his spear instantly wirred up to life as it span. The spider seemingly had realised it had been caught out and lunged for the boy from the darkness of a clump of vines. A single claw reaching out to extinguish the boy's life._

_Reiji grinned. "Not today my friend. __**Fuuton: Nanbu no uzu!"**_

_The effect was immediate, a ferocious, howling wind vortex opened up and slowed the spider's momentum considerably, but it was still powering through even as two eyes were slashed from the pressure of the jutsu. Reiji felt the creature give, then it gave even more and the boy felt like he was winning before the titan let out a high pitched yowl and barreled through with manic strength. Reiji felt a scream tore through his throat as the creatures claw sliced through his chest like butter before he powered a massive burst of chakra into the jutsu and sent the creature a few meters back before turning and continuing his mad dash, albeit much more raggedly due to his startling injury._

_Reiji ignored the calls coming from the guards tasked with the entry to the forest and just used shunshins to get back to the Konoha gate. Startling the two gate guards with his spontaneous presence._

_Reiji moaned in pain as the two chuunin jumped over the desk and ran to him. _

_"Hey! What's wrong kid! You alright?" One with a bandage across his face called out._

_The other pushed him and gestured to the heavily bleeding boy. "Of course he isn't alright! Look at him, it looks like someone put him in the Kage section of the forest of death!"_

_Reiji growled in anger as green foam seeped from his chest wound. With a grim determination, he pulled apart the wound to reveal that it had cut all the way to the bone and poison was being forced out. _

_"Rex-zuji?"_

_"__**I've got it under control. The poison will be gone in an hour or so. Get home so i can fix the mess you've made"**_

_Reiji nodded and took a step forward away from the two chuunin who tried to hold him back but were left speechless as the boy's body just faded into nothingness._

_Izumo looked at Kotetsu and did his fish impersonation as he tried to form words. "W-was that a shunshin? Or an after image or... What the fuck, he was like ten!"_

_Kotetsu just looked at his friend then down to his bottle of sake. "I don't know, and my sake say i don't care"_

_Izumo just shook his head and stared at the copious amounts of blood on the floor. The hokage has to know about this..._

_XXXX_

_Reiji awoke the next day, his body burning from the demonic chakra and poison that had actually been quite a bother to remove according to the demon as the poison was taking over blood cells and spreading in that manner, so Rexzuji was forced to do a complete systems purge which resulted in more of the lava like chakra being run through his small body._

_Reiji growled as he realised he had passed out in the middle of the hallway and had splattered blood all over the polished floor. Grumbling about not knowing any water ninjutsu, the boy grabbed a mop and got to work._

_-End flashback-_

Reiji shivered at the memory. He had now refused to go past the ANBU point until he was certain he could take on that demon of a spider. _Hmm, maybe i'll go and talk to the hokage about getting enrolled now?_

With his mind set, Reiji hastily looked himself over for limbs or blood, remarkably seeing none, the boy walked through the town towards the Hokage tower for once in a very long time. He marveled at the sight and smells, he had missed Konoha. Despite the horrid events that happened here, he had missed the bustle of the streets as people went about their business, the scent of street vendors cooking foods that belonged in a five star restruant instead of a stand on the side of a road. For old times sake, Reiji walked up to one and looked over the foods on offer. There was several very tasty looking honeyed pork on a stick that made his stomach growl, so without further thought, the boy pulled out a ryo note.

"Two of the skewered pork please" Reiji said with his usual nonchalant tone as the man beamed and handed him his treats. Reiji nodded at him and took a bite. To say his taste buds were blown was an understatement. Reiji quickly fished out two more notes and placed it on the counter much to the mans confusion. "But son this is too much money!:

Reiji let a small smile slip through, "You make good food old man, keep the change"

As the man thanked him, Reiji just waved back to him lazily and nibbled on his treats as he strode through the town. After a short while, Reiji noticed that people were giving him strange looks as he walked past. Some were glancing at him in terror and scampering away, some with the usual looks of hatred. But most looked at him with a sense of...Awe? Reiji was terribly confused, the fright and the hate he was used to, but this weird look people were giving him was starting to get on his nerves. To the world it seemed the boy didn't have a single care in the world as he strolled confidently through the streets looking at the sights of Konoha, but in fact Reiji was nodding in comprehension inside as he picked up snippets of conversation or remarks.

_"The Hattori! They're back at last!"_

_"Look at the boy, he's so young but looks like the legend Hanzo himself!"_

_"Oooh he's so cute!"_

Reiji almost stumbled on the last one and he turned his head to give a sheepish grin to the trio of giggling girls, one winked at him before scampering away inside a tavern. With a jolt, Reiji finally understood why he attracted so much attention. Looking down, he was indeed wearing a skin tight black breather shirt with the Hattori emblem on his left breast, showing off a physique an eight year old boy should not have. As well as his large, and very intimidating spear slung across his back. The dagger attached to the back of his hip and diagonally across his right breast angled down didn't help to alleviate this problem either.

Reiji shook his head in amusement, he had been running around half naked for so long that he had forgotten about wearing such revealing clothes in public. _Damnit! Even my nipple is poking through this thing!_

Reiji roared mentally as he could see every line and every carved muscle poking out of his shirt.

"_**Even so, it should keep all the females... Liquidated. Hehehe"**_

Reiji frowned in thought. "_Liquidated? You mean wet? Why would they be turned into liquid? Why is that funny?"_

Reiji was met with howling laughter from his tenant. Chalking it up to weird demon traits, the boy just shrugged and pushed open the door to the Hokage tower. "It's been a while since I've talked with jiji. I wonder why Caz is so angry with him all the times i mentioned him?" Reiji muttered to himself, he walked up to the desk stopped his wandering eyes to meet the stewardess's gaze.

She smiled at him, as far as he could tell. It was genuine, not forced or possessing any hidden hate or anger. She rose a delicate brow, Reiji could tell she was a bit above average in the looks department. "Don't you look fierce?"

Reiji growled low in his throat, it seemed the mushy hatred had carried over from his inner demon. The woman's smile instantly faltered. Reiji sighed at his own weakness to women and turned the automatic 'promise of death' sound off as he adopted a lazy grin showing off his canines. "Hah, no less than you ma'am, surely"

The woman laughed and folded her arms. "What can i do for you then Master Hattori?"

Reiji blinked at the title but took it in stride. "I request an audience with the Hokage. If he is not busy of course. Oh and call me Reiji" It wouldn't do to sound like a cocky bastard Reiji reasoned.

She looked over her paper more for decoration than anything and waved him upstairs. "It was nice meeting you Reiji-sama."

Reiji snorted softly, _Sly little..._

_XXXX_

Reiji opened the grander than needed door revealing a modest room with windows to provide the old man with a spectacular view. As well as a few bookcases and chairs. At the desk, sat the very God of shinobi himself.

Reiji grinned and for once, he let joy overtake him as he ran full pelt into the man who was smiling broadly into him. Luckily for Reiji, Hiruzen had already called away the ANBU so he could spend quality moment with the boy, so Reiji's pride was still intact.

"Jiji!" Reiji exclaimed into the old man's hokage robes.

Hiruzen laughed and hugged the boy back just as hard as the boy was latching onto him. "Reiji. My boy it has been too long"

Reiji detached himself from his Hokage and plopped himself down on a chair next to the old man as he regained himself. Hiruzen didn't let the frown he was feeling show on his face. _This means Cariziya hasn't told him._

Hiruzen sighed and placed a hand on top of Reiji's spiky flowing hair. "Reiji, before i say anything. I must confess"

Reiji frowned, "Confess what Jiji? Why would you need to confess anything to me?"

Hiruzen wasn't at all surprised by the boy's intellect. Reiji took after his mother in that department. "My boy, i have caused great pain to you and your mentor. I didn't allow him to take you when you were little. I don't know why, and because of my actions, you were tortured and hurt because of me. I do not deserve forgiveness and i will not ask for it. Reiji, i am terribly sorry. I have failed you, I-"

Hiruzen was interrupted by a shake of the shoulders. He had not realized that a tear had flown from his eye as he pleaded for the boy to at least not hate him. Looking up, he was met with the concerned face of the Hattori heir.

"Damnit! Don't you start crying. Your my jiji, i don't care what you've done, or what you say. Your my jiji, and nothing will change that" Reiji spoke with fierce determination.

Hiruzen felt as if a massive weight had been lifted, not all of it was gone however, but it was definitely a welcome change. Finding himself at loss for words, Hiruzen felt his heart close up a little as he hugged the boy hard.

Hiruzen had to laugh as he slipped Reiji the slip saying he had been accepted into the academy. His face was exactly the same as when he had given the note to Naruto along with lots of money and high grade kunai and shuriken. It was odd Hiruzen realized. The two boys were very alike in their nature. One was a quick tempered, was barely fazed by anything and held an air of a man that could easily wrought devastation across lands with one hand.

The other was hot-headed, was also barely fazed by anything and had a blonde head full of silent, yet roaring spirit.

But he pushed the thoughts away, for now. He had to discuss as to how the young boy in front of him had attained such a magnificent visage.

XXXX

Reiji sighed as he walked along the rooftops of Konoha. Meeting with the old man had given him the chance to tell him about the assassins. He actually wished he didn't now, the old man had overreacted grossly. In Reiji's opinion at least. Reiji was under ANBU protection when he was in the village now for a while until Hiruzen re-organized the guard. Reiji sighed as he could easily pin-point the ANBU following him, mainly thanks to Rexzuji. Reiji looked up to a quite high rooftop and shrugged. _Why not?_

With his mind made up, the boy bunched up his muscles and jumped. It was so casual as Reiji stepped out of the air and onto the peak of the roof the ANBU were left speechless.

XXXX

An Ox masked ANBU rose a brow at the raw power in his jump to reach such a height. He was only eight after all. As if confirming his suspicion, the ANBU chakra sensor next to him whispered to him. "Sir, i detect no traces of chakra in that jump. It was all him"

The Ox masked ANBU nodded and eyed the boy in a new light.

XXXX

Reiji was confused. He had been looking over Konoha, enjoying the breeze, when he spotted a large plot of land completely bare of any buildings whatsoever to the left of the Hokage tower. Reiji rose a brow. _That's prime land there. Why would it be bare like that?_

Rexzuji was asleep if the lack of a response meant anything. With a shrug, the boy leaped of his perch and jogged swiftly across the rooftops. Within a minute or so he came up on the huge plot of bare land. Walking into the middle of the clearing. Reiji kicked a rock idly as he looked around.

Reiji almost jumped in surprise as Rexzuji spoke to him out of the blue. _**"Pup. There is a massive lay line of energy running below you... Watch your back boy"**_

Reiji gave the mental equivalent of a nod to his tenant and looked down. He rose a brow as he saw unblemished stone underneath the rock he had kicked. Kneeling, the Hattori heir brushed away dirt and was met with even more stone that was too unnatural to be... Well, natural. Reiji looked around him and smirked. _There's a better way to deal with this..._

Channeling chakra to his legs and feet, Reiji shot up high. Spinning the spear as he fell kept him stable in mid air as he used his signature wind ninjutsu.

"**Fuuton: Nanbu no Uzu!"**

The effect was immediate, all the dirt and loose rocks gave way and was blasted outwards. Revealing a dull grey stone. Reiji's eyes widened minutely before he fell back to the earth and landed lightly. Standing up, Reiji eyed the stone with disbelief. More specifically, he eyed the design carved into the stone. It was the Hattori insignia, looking down to his Hattori emblazoned shirt, he confirmed it. Walking to the center again, the Hattori eyed a small stone that was jutting out of the middle of the design. The stone was shaped rather oddly. Reaching down, Reiji ran his finger down it's side.

"Grrr, Damnit!" Reiji cursed softly as his hand was cut open, The top part of the rock was lined with his blood from where he had run his hand down it.

At one stage. Reiji had been shaking his hand to get feeling back into it while glaring at a rock. The next moment, the boy was sent crashing down as the entire platform below him split and fell inwards only to be joined up with more rubble. Reiji grimaced in pain, nothing major had been inflicted, unless of course you counted the fractured rib that was sending surges of pain through the small youth as he struggled to right himself. Reiji growled in anger as he looked around at his surroundings. The debris from the stone trap was there, but peering through them cracks he could see more rubble. Yet this rubble wasn't stone, more like charred wood and high quality wood at that. As he got over his anger at being so easily fooled, the boy limped down off the pile of rocks and took a closer look. He was seeing remnants of the Hattori emblem on various objects. A part of a wall here, a flag pace there. But throughout all this, a certain part caught the boy's eye. Under a rock that had cracked over the top of it, was wooden section of presumably the house. But it was heavily reinforced with metal of some kind. Probably iron. The reason this caught his eye, was because even though it was buried under tons of wood and concrete, then followed by more tons of solid stone. That section had remained barely touched. A wooden beam shattered here and a few iron sheets bent yes, but mostly intact. Limping towards the section as fast as his rib would allow him. The boy reached the front of the entrance and gasped. Standing in front of him was a door. Not just any door. But made completely out of what looked to be darkened steel, and was heavily engraved with the Hattori seals and emblems.

_Almost to a bloody Uchiha extent. _Reiji scoffed at this thought, he had seen the Uchiha main house. The amount of decorations depicting the Uchiha's 'greatness' was almost sickening. Walking up to it, Reiji held out a hand then quickly retracted it, wary of the last time he had poked something do to with his clan, one had actually fused with him, one had slit his hand open and tried to crush him. Kami knows what this one will do...

Regardless, Reiji reached out and pushed hard. Nothing happened except for his rib making itself known again. Gasping, Reiji leaned forward and put his hand against the door. His other hand.

Instantly, the door made a hissing sound as the air trapped inside was released and Reiji felt it give a little against his weight. Grumbling angrily about his family and their sadistic methods to open things, Reiji pushed again and was met with decent resistance before he was finally able to make a gap big enough for him to slip inside.

_I wonder what those useless ANBU are doing?_ His eyebrow rose of it's own accord as he realized just how thick the door was. "A _tad_ excessive?" It was at least three feet thick, the boy rolled his eyes before snapping to attention at what was piled in the room. There wasn't much. Barely anything in fact. But there were paintings and portraits of men. Walking up to one depicting a heroic figure staring down the ocean itself. The Hattori frowned as he traced the name with his finger.

"First of the Hattori, the long forgotten yet still loved. Zavac _Re... _Damnit, it gets cut off here. What do you think the rest of that name is?" Reiji asked one who was listening very intently while trying to figure out what the rest of the damaged painting said.

Rexzuji growled, yet Reiji didn't understand why. "_**I do not know. Alas, move on"**_

Reiji grunted at Rexzuji's less than friendly attitude but decided to roll with it and moved on. Reiji reached a set of clothes hung on a rack that had been bent forward, most likely from the kinetic force of the stone, or if it had fallen from a height. Fingering the clothes, he accidentally wiped a bit of blood on it. As expected from his 'blood crazy' ancestors or parents, the clothes themselves blew a faint breeze outwards and a series of seals were seemingly activated as the glowed brilliantly against the dark colors of the attire.

"_Damnit! Can you fix this shit?" _Reiji exclaimed hotly in his mind. Receiving no reply, he shook his head in annoyance as the wound closed up much more rapidly than previously.

Reiji moved to remove the open kimono like shirt from its perch until a dull gleam caught his eye. Retracting his hand, Reiji made his way over to the faint flashes of light against metal and found that it was behind a table covered by some rubble. Reaching over with his left hand this time, Reiji picked up whatever it was. He could instantly feel that the thing was slightly and irregularly spiked with some sort of design. Bringing it into the light, Reiji bit back a gasp. It was a gauntlet. A massive entire arm guard of a strange make that could not be from this era. It looked scary and had an air of malice to it. yet it seemed to hum to life in his hand. His jaw agape, Reiji frowned before looking at his hand and licking his lips in a nervous manner. Reiji made up his mind and grinned, slicing his finger on his razor like canines as he bared his white teeth. "What the worst that could happen?' Reiji mumbled to himself as he made to wipe his bloody finger on the gauntlet.

Rexzuji finally spoke up. "_**Pup. I have doubts about this... Damn"**_

Rexzuji's doubts were well founded as the boy widened his eyes minutely before screaming in dear agony as the massive Gauntlet seemingly forced itself inside the tiny cut in Reiji's finger and traveled up his arm in some sort of unique sealing ritual. As the boy writhed in pain, he barely caught sight of an Ox masked ANBu slip in the door before his vision turned red, then black...

XXXX

A certain ANBU was sitting on his perch observing the boy as he knelt down and touched something on the ground. His eyebrow twitched in amusement as he found that the boy had managed to cut himself on the rock somehow. It had been funny, that was until the entire floor beneath the Hattori collapsed inwards. he made to run after the boy, but he was stopped when he felt the cool metal of a kunai being pressed against his throat. With a growl, the Ox masked ANBU raised his hands slowly.

he felt a cool breath on the back of his neck as a man spoke, his tone was fluent and rich with amusement. "Ooh! What a fortunate turn of events, the brat went and got himself killed! Heehe, not so fortunate for you I'm afraid! hehe"

The Ox masked ANBU sighed sadly in what seemed to be defeat. "You've come to assassinate the boy then?" he asked in an obviously young and calm tone.

The man giggled before answering, "Ooh yes! But, it seems i can't have my prize anymore! How sad, the boy was very cute after all."

The Ox masked ANBU let a frown crease his features before his eyes widened slightly and his nose wrinkled in disgust. _Oh you sick bastard!_

The ANBU wasted no time, with a flick of his finger, a lance of wood exploded from the perverted assassin's chest. Looking around, he saw several bodies drop from the tree's some being ANBU, some black cloaked shinobi with question mark Hittite-ate's.

The Ox masked ANBU quickly swept around and helped in dispatching the assassins.

XXXX

"Kitsutsuki! I think that's all of them" a tiger masked ANBU stated as he wiped his kunai clean of blood and dropped it back into his pouch.

The obviously codenamed Ox masked ANBU nodded before his posture seemed to stiffen slightly. He left the Tiger masked ANBU in the dust as he sprinted towards the crater in the clearing. "get the hokage and a medic team!" He threw back over his shoulder. He was ready to jump, but a pain filled scream made him grimace. "NOW!" He roared before jumping down into the crater.

XXXX

Reiji awoke to a blinding white surrounding him. He didn't even need to get a proper look before he growled in anger and closed his eyes. _Bloody hospitals... Why can't they paint them blue or something?_

_**"Good, get off of your ass and test out your new toy. I think you will be pleased with this recent addition to your arsenal, Pup" **_Rexzuji stated softly, acknowledging Reiji's pounding headache.

Reiji didn't have time to reply as a young voice called out to him. "Reiji-sama? Please refrain from moving as yo- Oh, Kami!"

Reiji had payed her no heed as he slowly stood up. and opened his brilliant eyes. When he got a good look at the girl, it was clear she was a civilian nurse in her teens. Around sixteen or seventeen. He growled softly.

"Please, not so loud" He grumbled as he stood fully and popped his neck. He frowned, it was unusually chilly, and he was inside. _Wait... Since when does __**that**__ part get cold all of a sudden... Oh shit!_

_"__**BHAHAHAHA. Pup! You do me proud!"**_

Reiji glanced down and sure enough, He was stark naked, everything on display. He looked back up to the nurse who had blushed a furious red and was now averting her eyes hurriedly. "I-i'm sorry Reiji-sama! I will go get clothes for you!" She said as Reiji wrapped himself in the hospital blankets. Reiji rubbed his temple as she scurried down the hallway ignorant of his not quite super-human hearing capabilities, as she shrieked to probably other girls about getting a good look at something that should be looked at in any manner for a boy his age.

Sighing in annoyance, Reiji flared his chakra to produce lightning that zipped back and forth between his fingers, it had become a habit of his, and besides it was good for training. Waiting for the hokage to come in, Reiji scratched his head with his left hand only to recoil in shock, knocking over a heartbeat monitor in the process.

His entire arm from fingertip to shoulder was absolutely covered in a one piece gauntlet. It was jet black with occasional strips of silver. walking up to the mirror, Reiji pursed his lips in awe.

"I look fucking badass!" Reiji exclaimed as he turned his arm this way and that. It was at this moment that the third hokage walked in on his blanket wrapped form with his demonic looking gauntlet bared for the world to see.

"Kami Reiji can you at least put on some clothes?" The third said as he walked in and sat down on a chair. Reiji just grinned sheepishly before he blushed fiercely as the same girl came in and handed him his clothes.

Reiji grinned wolfishly at the old man as he retreated to his bedside and pulled the operating curtains around to cover him as he changed. he wondered who had gotten his clothes for him for the door's of his manor were heavily sealed, along with every window, crack and crevice. He had made sure to drop his blood and lock the seals before he left as well.

The third had continued talking to him as he changed, asking him about how he fell and what happened. Reiji replied honestly to each of them.

As Reiji pulled back the curtains, his face was twisted in abject horror as he looked around desperately for his...

"Looking for this?" The hokage asked as he held out a scroll and his spear that he seemingly pulled from nowhere.

Reiji let out a relieved breath as he tore open the scroll much to the old mans dismay and plopped the spear on his back.

Reiji strapped on his daggers in their correct positions before he tried to adjust his strap that held his spear on. Well, tried at least. His metal gauntlet that also had long claw like tips on the end shredded the strap as he tried to fix it and his spear fell to the floor with a clang.

The Hattori heir breathed slowly to divert his annoyed anger and raised his hand for the chuckling hokage to see. "Any idea how to get this thing off?" He asked heatedly.

The old man stopped laughing and shrugged. "If you can't simply remove it than i have no clue. You didn't have that on you when you were carried in-" The hokage was cut out as Rexzuji's amused sigh came through.

"_**Imbecile, you unknowingly channeled chakra to the seal that contained the damn thing. Just send out another tiny spike of chakra and will it to go back"**_

"_Ok, thanks Zuji-kun"_

The wolf growled in response and fell back into his slumber.

"-Or maybe there are hidden latches that cn release the... The... Oh" Hiruzen was left speechless Reiji's lip twitched in some feeling and the entire Gauntlet seemingly sunk into his arm. Reiji grinned as he held up his hand, at the base of his wrist, inside of his elbow and top of his shoulder was a small lavished spiral connected by a single strand of tribal-like fire. It looked to be a tattoo of some sort, but Reiji knew it was probably a seal.

Hiruzen thankfully didn't say a word and just shook his head at the young man. "Before you ask. Yes, your free to go. And no, you will not be under surveillance. One of the men is being interrogated as we speak and we will have this assassin business over with." Hiruzen said as he stood and cracked his old bones.

Reiji let the breath for his question filter out his mouth dejectedly before he drew another breath for another question. But the old man spoke up again.

"And also, Yes. You weren't the only one being targeted. You along with the hyuuga" _And Naruto... _"Were targeted. Them for their bloodline, you for the power your clan wields"

Reiji grumbled as his question was once again pre-answered. "Damn jii... Being so damn perceptive"

Hiruzen was barely surprised by the use of intelligent language. He frowned slightly. _I could remember i was still eating dirt at that age..._

Reiji grinned as he looked out over Konoha basked in the sunrise's glow. It was a new day, training, training and training was on the horizon Reiji thought as he looked at his new tattoo.

_"Heh, You're gonna teach me how to finally accomplish your 'Raiju no Kaosu' along with how to fight with a claw right Zuji-kun?"_

_**"Yes, yes. Shut it little one"**_

XXXX

Okay! There you go, tell me what you think and next chapter should be up soon. Oh, and a two year time skip will occur too, so yeah... Look forward to that.


	6. Befriending a Psychopath

Hiya! Wreaxz here, so I've time skipped ahead two years, but that leaves the complication of the standard four year Academy period. I'm following canon a little close i know, but there will be many AU arcs and deviations. I'm planning to stick with cannon but keep it AU at the same time. So, im gonna have the period of the standard four years, shortened in to three.

XXXX

Chapter six

Two years later...

Reiji growled as he pushed away the blankets and swung his legs over the bed. Throughout the whole twelve hours he had been asleep. His mind had been awake, more specifically, he had been in his mind scape training. Ancient, lost practices being revealed to him from a grumpy old wolf that just sat and mocked as the boy worked to complete complex set's of puzzle's and whatnot. Over the years since Reiji had learned of his furry friend, he had become to look up to the demon, something akin to a mentor or even going as far to say a very no-nonsense, non-stop growling uncle. The things the demon had endured made Reiji's trouble look like a small prick from a needle. The demon had access to create things in Reiji's mind scape, yet he only used it for training the boy, he could physically harm Reiji mentally... If that made any sense. Since nothing could actually harm the boy while in his mind, he could still feel pain and the demon could share his bloody memories with the boy to traumatize him and thus break free whenever he wanted. But he hadn't, yet he did get a little too happy when he realized he could obliterate the boy over and over again without any consequences.

The entire twelve hours consisted of the final stage of mental conditioning, were Reiji would be forced to relive every one of his terrifying memories and some of Rexzuji's with a grin plastered on his face no matter what.

Because of this, yes the unusual many hours of sleep, for Reiji at least. Did indeed leave his body rested, but his mind was exhausted. Nevertheless, Reiji did his usual routine of washing, dressing and going out to beat the infernal dummy until it was in pieces. Oh how he hated that piece of wood with a passion.

XXXX

The boy finally came back from his session and wiped himself free of sweat before sitting down at the table and chomping on last night's left overs. Which was just a pig thrust over a fire, his cooking skills were still quite something left to be desired. As he ate, his eyes drifted over the table before coming to a halt on a particular piece of paper. He smiled slightly, _So, today's when i start at the academy huh? Cool._

Picking at a piece of meat lodged in between one of his fangs, the boy grabbed his open front kimono vest and slipped it over his usual skin tight black clan shirt. Adjusting his red sash so it would keep the form fitting vest closed, he reached for his equipment before clicking his tongue in thought. "It might not be a good idea to come armed to the teeth..." He muttered as he put his two daggers back on the table and shifted his spear on his back. He grinned as he silently thanked Rexzuji for letting him know he could stick the spear on his back using his chakra just like the tree climbing exercise.

After pulling on his boots, he made the use of a couple shunshins to get to the gates before he strolled through and made his way to the academy. There were a few early morning people walking about which brought the Hattori to a realization. He was over three hours early, the sun had just crested the horizon and it was probably now that his instructors let alone the students were waking up. Amused at his own unusual eagerness, Reiji made a B-line for the place he went whenever he was bored. The top of the Hokage tower. He had loved height ever since he was little, the urge to jump from a high place had intrigued him, then made him resist it as he kept testing the feeling. So to choose the highest point as a spot to relax was a common practice for the boy.

As his mind wandered into occasional conversation with his tenant to just random thoughts as he observed the village, he found himself already overlooking the village as a breeze caressed his mildly shaggy shoulder length hair. Reiji himself hadn't changed much, his hair had grown a little longer and made him look more mature as it centered down the middle of his neck. He had grown taller, standing at five foot four. His muscles looked more appropriate on him than his eight year old visage before and his attire had changed too. He had retrieved the robes and kit from the hole he had made in the ground a while ago. The attire consisted of black pants of the same style as before so he could don his boots over them, his red sash was still in place and the Kimono like vest itself fit snugly around his form, it showed his broad shoulders and was a black leather with white edges. On the back was the Hattori symbol of wolf baring it's bloodied teeth.

As Reiji lay leaning against the ornament that adorned the top of the tower, he slowly drifted off into half sleep.

XXXX

Reiji yawned, _it had been a bad idea to come early_ he figured. Glancing at the sun, he realized he had a few minutes to get to the academy before the event starts. leaping from his perch, Reiji landed heavily and winced as he heard the crack of a few tiles under his feet. Shrugging, the boy took off in what he called a steady jog. Eye witnesses would say otherwise.

Another one of his masterful shunshins and Reiji found himself sitting in a tree next to the entrance to the academy. Dozens of kids and their parents milling around and wishing their kids luck. He sighed a pang of jealousy as he saw a kids mother kiss him goodbye before he ruthlessly crushed the feeling, he leaned back on the branch and swung his leg lazily as it hung off the branch. He was coated in the shadows and not many had taken notice of him. _Good._

It was several minutes later when he caught sight of a man asking for class twenty-one, pulling the note from his pocket, Reiji confirmed that this man was calling his class. As everyone lined up and silence rained, Reiji swiftly slipped off the branch and ignored various squeaks from ignorant children for according to them, he had apparently just fallen out of the sky. Reiji resisted the urge to smack one in the head as the boy started whispering about magic. _Stupid fools. Can't tell between a guy dropping from a tree to Kami-sama herself._

Reaching the amused chuunin, Reiji handed him his permission note to enter the academy and took his place at the back of the line behind a spiky blonde haired boy dressed in dark blue and black form fitting clothes. He vaguely heard remarks about him ranging from 'The demon' to the 'Lord Hattori', he shrugged, they could fantasize all they wanted.

XXXX

Reiji sat in silence, barely awake as the their chuunin instructor talked to them about safety regulations and expectations, he silently cursed Caziriya for making him do this. The not so surprising 'surprise quiz' was all four years old news to the boy. He blamed Tino for this, the man had been like a grandfather to him, and was extremely well versed in all sorts of literature and more so the classical arts. But when questioned about fighting skills, the 'Fragile old man who had a passion for books' had put him on his backside faster than Caz had ever done.

So when Reiji was asked a mind numbing question about which several angles a kunai should be thrown in order to intercept a moving target at a certain speed, Reiji instinctively and quickly broke it down and answered in a bored drawl.

He had only realized that it was a question meant to snap him to attention and embarrass him slightly when the scarfaced chuunin rose a brow and worked it out himself before looking at the boy in a confused expression. "Correct... Well done"

Reiji barely acknowledged the praise before he felt several sets of eyes on him, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sky out the window, he realized he had done the very thing he had hoped to avoid. Causing a scene, he hoped that this didn't draw to much attention to him.

Reiji barely stayed awake during the mans speech. The only reason he could resist the urge to bang his head on the table, was because he had been getting kicks out of watching the morons in his class. There was a plump boy chomping non-stop on chips and about twenty empty bags of chips littered around him. A boy with pineapple spiky hair, had fallen asleep, a guy whispering to his dog looking like a complete moron and two girls having the fiercest whisper match he'd ever seen. Mainly due to it being the only whisper match he'd ever seen. It seemed to be over who got to talk to a kid named 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Reiji couldn't help his smirk being let through, he knew of the Uchiha, he had been down that abandoned part of town before and snooped around for quite a bit before deeming it boring as all hell and wandered off. So he knew the symbol all too well. A boy that had on a blue shirt with the Uchiha logo on it was obviously said Uchiha Reiji figured. His smirk grew bigger when he realized the boy's eye was twitching every time two girls said his name. Reiji turned his attention to the said girls. He had to admit they were both remarkably pretty, one with long pink hair, wearing a red one-peice with white outlines and the other had stylish blonde hair and a purple outfit that would have been classed as skimpy had it not been for the gauze wrapped around her revealed parts.

Reiji frowned inwardly when an odd bug landed on his shoulder. he wouldn't have noticed it but Rexzuji had spoke up at the point. "_**I can sense a chakra signal being emitted from the insect"**_

Reiji casually looked around the classroom before his eyes rested on a boy wearing sunglasses and a trench coat with a high collar. The same bug on his shoulder was crawling across this boy's cheek. Reiji smirked before picking the bug up in his between his fingers. Instantly, the boy snapped his attention towards Reiji. Reiji shook his head slightly and crushed the bug in his grip and flicked it away. There was no outward emotion from the other boy except for a subtle tensing of the neck.

Yet the other boy just turned his head back to the teacher. Reiji's smirk dissipated. "_Message received"_

XXXX

The entire lesson was finally over and made a baleful Reiji regret signing up for the academy even more. Right now was lunch break, and he had yet to learn a single thing. Shaking his head in disbelief at the total lack of education, Reiji made his way to his tree. Casually swinging up, he took off his outer clothing and made himself comfortable, his leg resuming it's lazy swinging. Soon enough, he was approached by a blonde haired youth that leaned against the tree. He spoke calmly and in a slightly amused tone.

"You seem like the only sane person around here, mind if i join you?" The boy asked.

Reiji snorted softly and lowered his hand that the boy shook. "Not in the slightest. Names Reiji Hattori"

The boy leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes as the cool breeze washed over both of them. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto"

Reiji observed the boy as best he can from his posotion, aware that he was doing the same to him. He wore a black long sleeved jacket that fit snugly against his form the bottom half held closed by a zip and the top half by interlacing thin leather straps, he wore an orange undershirt underneath. dark blue shinobi pants that was wrapped in black tape from above his shins to his ankles, he was also wearing black shinobi sandals.

Naruto grinned as he gestured to the two girls still arguing over a boy who was sitting there brooding. "Best entertainment yet dont'ya think?"

Reiji looked over and smirked. "Those two? Hah, yeah. The kid they're torturing looks like he's plotting to kill someone over there. "

Naruto's grin never faltered, "If i was him, i might be doing exactly that"

he two boys laughed softly before Naruto gestured to the same pineapple haired youth that had fallen asleep in class that was now approaching them. The boy raised a hand in greeting and stopped below Reiji.

"Mind if i join you two?" He asked calmly.

Naruto shrugged and Reiji nodded. "Why not?" he heard the sounds of the boy scrambling up on the branch opposite him.

The boy sighed. "This is a nice spot. Names Shikamaru by the way"

Reiji grunted in acknowledgement, "Reiji" He said simply, but not unkindly.

Naruto nodded, "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you"

The boy snorted softly. "No need to be so formal Naruto. Were stuck here for two years straight remember?"

Reiji chuckled and gestured to another boy walking toward them. "One of your friends?"

Shikamaru looked down and saw the boy who was waving and eating chips walking over to them. "Yeah, that's Chouji, nice kid. Don't mind him do you? He never goes anywhere without me"

Reiji chuckled again and waved back to the boy. "No, no. It's good to have some company"

After a while, Iruka was outside shouting at everyone to come back inside. Shikamaru groaned and turned to the boys as Reiji slipped down from his branch. Shikamaru's jaw dropped once he got a good look at Reiji, Naruto just rose a brow and Chouji looked down at himself sadly before shaking his head and chomping on his chips furiously.

"Holy shit!"

Reiji rose a brow in confusion before donning his robes. "Huh? Whats wrong?"

Naruto just shook his head and nudged him towards an annoyed Iruka. "never mind"

XXXX

Reiji's tiny smirk never left his face as they came up to the tai-jutsu portion. It had been over a week's wait, but he finally got to punch someone. He had easily aced the throwing portion of the lesson barely looking. When a madman with a massive spear came running at you hurling B ranked ninjutsu around, you learnt how to throw like a champ or get obliterated.

Naruto had also aced it, just behind a perfect score was Sasuke. The boy had tried to pick a fight with Naruto, saying that he got lucky, all was well until the fangirls got out of hand and led the dark haired boy more smug then he usually was, stating that because he was an Uchiha he was generally better than everyone. Naruto had not been too happy and swiftly sent the boy tumbling down over himself as the other boys looked at him in awe and the girls screamed and ran to his aid. Which just left Reiji laughing at the look on the outraged Uchiha's face.

That incident had lead to this, the scar-faced instructor had taken a liking to Naruto, but wasn't playing favorites as he marched them all off the tai-jutsu ring.

Reiji listened as Iruka told them the rules. "Listen up! This is important. You will fight using strictly tai-jutsu. When i say stop, that's it. If the opponent gives up, it's over. If the opponent is knocked out of the ring, it's over. Do not be heartless and be respectful. First up, Reiji and Sasuke"

Reiji rose a brow at this, he had expected Naruto to fight Sasuke. he felt a hand on his shoulder as he went to move forward. "Give him hell for me" Came Naruto's voice. Reiji grinned evilly and sunk into his stance, starting more than a few murmurs at the unknown fighting style.

Reiji waited for the signal and sent direct killing intent to the boy to fluster him and make him angry. He didn't want to obliterate him just yet so he kept it low.

"Hajime!"

Instantly Sasuke came charging at him, swinging a hard right that connected with... Nothing. Reiji had easily ducked under the blow and delivered a rib cracking right before coming up outside Sasuke's guard on an angle and barreling his knee into the boy's chest. The force of it drove Sasuke into the air as Reiji shifted underneath and to the right of the still airborn Uchiha before wrapping his hand around his throat while Sasuke was still in mid-air and finished with a sickening choke slam. The entire process taking just under five seconds. Reiji jumped back still ready to fight before he found that Sasuke wasn't getting up. His jaw dropped and he sweatdropped as examined the unconscious boy with a deadpan expression

"How pathetic" Reiji sighed before walking back to the group. Everyone except for Naruto taking at least two steps back.

However he had to lean out of the way as a pink haired girl screamed and ran past him with quite some speed. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Reiji winced, checking his ears for blood before turning to the group and shrugging.

Naruto leaned over as a furious Iruka stalked over. "I said give him hell, not force it down his throat but that works too" He grinned at his disgruntled companion before he was beckoned over by Iruka.

XXXX

Reiji sat with an apathetic look as he sat in a chair facing the Hokage, Iruka walked up and placed a file down on the table which the Hokage took and scanned quickly. Taking a small puff, the Hokage looked up to the bored looking boy in front of him, easily seeing through the posture and observing his anxiety within.

He was right, although Reiji acted as if he was bored enough to start a war. He could feel his palms sweating, he was about to give in and apologize when the Sandaime did the very thing he did not expect at the least. He smirked.

His smirk turned into a chuckle and Reiji felt his mask drop as he rose a brow in confusion and Iruka's jaw dropped. "Hmm, you remind me of a certain someone m'boy." The sandaime said, a rueful smirk on his face as he took a puff of his pipe.

Reiji couldn't hold it anymore, "Huh? Your not mad?"

The sandaime turned an amused face unto Reiji and flicked the folder at him, Reiji opened it and shrugged. "What-"

""Two cracked ribs, worrying internal bleeding, heavy bruises and nerve systems temporarily tapped" The sandaime stated all matter-of-factly.

Reiji's brow rose even higher in question. The sandaime continued, seemingly reminiscing. "It seems like only yesterday i had your enigmatic father in here for the very same reasons"

Reiji scoffed. "Bullshit. There's no way you can pull that off this time old man"

The sandaime chuckled as Iruka lost his head and tried to man handle Reiji for his language. "Oh, no. Not exactly, after all. Hanzo cracked _three _ribs"

Reiji scowled in annoyance before shrugging. "That just means i'm more... Conservative" the boy said with an air of utmost seriousness before the sandaime snorted as he tried to keep in his laughter. It was only soon enough when they were both snickering like kids and the sandaime waved the boy away after telling him to take it easy... Or easier.

Some say, that Iruka never came back to the academy. That he was still trying to find his jaw that had fallen off in shock...

XXXX

Many months later...

A dark haired boy was sitting against a tree as he observed two young boys spar. Or what they counted as a spar at least.

Reiji back flipped over a leg sweep and tried to lash out with his spear at the same time, but his opponent had placed his foot against the shaft of his spear and used it as leverage to deliver a glancing blow to the Hattori's chin before kicking off the boys chest with the other foot to flip back and land as he began making handseals. Unfortunately for the blonde haired boy, the kick had only increased Reiji's momentum which he then used to jack knife himself off the ground and deliver a crushing flying knee to a startled blonde haired youth's stomach.

Naruto spat out blood as he tried to lunge backwards with a kunai but it was a stupid decisions as the Hattori grabbed his wrist and spun him around to deliver a freight train of a back-hand in the face that sent the other boy rolling back before he managed to get to his feet although still sluggish from the surprisingly powerful blow.

Reiji used Naruto's off balance to his advantage as he sprinted to close the distance. But as he got closer, he realized that his accomplice was grinning foxily at him as he made a variety of handseals. Reiji tried to stop, but he was too late as Naruto's form glowed a blue-ish hue.

"**Kinjutsu: Nama no chakurasāji-jutsu****! (Raw chakra surge Jutsu)"**

Reiji's eyes widened in slight fear and surprise as a massive onrushing wall of visible blue chakra that seemed intent on eradicating everything in it's path. But his years of training kicked in and he quickly deduced that he needed an opening. _Nanbu no uzu might do it, but i need to be sure, _the Hattori mused.

Somewhere a hundred or so meters away, a black haired boy grit his teeth in anger. _I need that type of power! How can i beat _him _without it?_

Reiji leapt backwards and stared down the onrushing wall of chakra with a stoic face as he made four hand seals with his held horizontally in between them. Instantly, he could feel the very air around him surge towards him as if it was being sucked in, which in fact it was. His entire spear was coated with a whipping frenzy of wind. Reiji grit his teeth in pain as the wind cut open his hands and wrists as he jumped high into the air. He hadn't yet perfected this jutsu yet.

"Hmph. **Fuuton: Seijitsu Kaze-ken! (Faithful wind blade)" **Reiji roared as he held his spear by the base and swung it overhead in a straight, downwards arc like a club. The jutsu unleashed a viscous scythe of wind that actually cut the chakra minutely from top to bottom as Reiji carved a path with his single mighty swing. Not wasting the chance, Reiji shot through the tear he had made in the jutsu and followed the last remnants of his wind jutsu as hit weakly hit the surprised blonde haired youth. Weak, because it had already been forced to cleave apart pure chakra, so it only momentarily blinded the boy, barely even ruffling his hair.

Naruto re-focused his vision only to catch a brilliantly timed drop kick from the other boy as he stabbed his spear into the ground and jumped, using the vaulting motions leverage to fuel his attack.

Naruto groaned in pain as he clutched his jaw, that felt more loose than before funnily enough. Not even bothering to move as he knew should he try to sit up he would just impale himself against the Hattori's spear.

He raised a hand to block out the sun. "Ow. Good one Reiji"

Reiji grinned easily at the boy and grasped his hand, hauling the boy to his feet. "When the hell did you learn that monster of a jutsu?" He asked the blonde.

Naruto smiled ruefully. "Maa. Been working on it for ages. Remember that guy that gave me all that stuff before?" The blonde asked as he sheathed his kunai.

Reiji nodded slowly as he slung his spear on his back, thankfully remembering that he didn't need the infernal strap anymore. But his mind wandered back to when they had been walking past the hot springs as Naruto told him the story about the strange man who had given him so much.

The blonde continued. "Well, there's a bunch of Fuuton, Katon, Raiton and suiton jutsu in there. I tried Katon, but it was hard as hell and when i finally did it i almost burned down the entire forest. Suiton is just a no go, and raiton was hard enough to just produce a spark. I managed to do a tiny version of **Fuuton: Daitoppa **(Great wind breakthrough), but since it was a bastardized version..." Naruto trailed off.

Reiji pursed his lips in thought. "**Fuuton: Daitoppa **is a jounin ranked jutsu isn't it? Well, since you screamed it out, i know you know that what you used is a kinjutsu. Dangerous as shit i've heard. Be careful with that" Reiji admonished as he recalled Tino practically demanding him to consult Caziriya sensei whenever anything regards the sealing arts called Fuuinjutsu, or the soul art/forbidden techniques, dubbed Kinjutsu.

Naruto shrugged and not so subtly nudged Reiji further and further towards a certain direction. Reiji grinned as he relented and allowed the boy to force him back into the restaurant stand he loves so dearly.

XXXX

Later that day nearing dusk...

Reiji closed his eyes and let out a breath towards the not quite dark night sky. He had been going at it in the forest for a very long time. Ever since him and Naruto had come back from skipping class to train, he decided to take the rest of the day off and waste time in the forest of death. His set goal you ask? To annihilate every single eight legged creature in the forest. As well as everything else that would give him a scar or ten. Figuratively of course, his skin was completely baby slick thanks to Rexzuji except for his tattoo like seals from his gauntlet to the seal that imprisoned Rexzuji. He was in the middle of shrugging off his sweaty robe and shirt before a kunai came flying at him out of nowhere and cut a small gash on his cheek.

Reiji yelped in surprise and unsheathed a sultan dagger instinctively and tried to shank the nearest object. Which just happened to be the hottest purple haired woman he had seen thus far.

She grinned mischievously as she danced around his clumsy attack and leaned in, Reiji unsheathed his smaller dagger from it's position on his left breast but was too slow to prevent her next course of action... Which was a disturbingly arousing display of her dragging her tongue lavishly over his cut that healed over in sheer coincidence as her pink tongue caressed the small gash.

Reiji tried to swipe at her, but was much too bewildered to do anything other than flail his arm dumbly at her. Flowing like water, she slipped under his strike and skipped back a little distance while laughing at his furious blush.

It was only when she visibly swallowed when her eyes narrowed and her tongue darted out in a serpent-like display as she licked every trace of blood off her lips. Reiji groaned inwardly, it was going to be hard to fight such an opponent. He didn't brand himself a pervert, but this woman the very epitome of sexy. She had an angular face with angled eyes reminiscent of a serpent, full pink lips and shoulder length purple hair. She sported black shorts that stopped a bit below her bum and hugged her curves nicely. Fishnet covering all of one leg and half of the other leg, with black shinobi sandals with straps that came up to her shins for a stylish extra support. She was also wearing a short sleeved mesh top that was cut off at her midsection and looked like it would burst from her generous bust at a moments notice.  
Reiji shook his head furiously as he tried to get the picture out of his head before he flipped the smaller dagger in his right hand into a reverse grip, almost stumbling to get his fingers in the groove of the hilt/knuckleduster like handle.

The woman laughed at his unease and bent her knees slightly as if ready to strike before she winked at him. "Naw! Whats wrong cutie? Not scared are you?" She teased before running at him at a blinding speed.

Reiji ducked under the first blow but almost caught a kunai with his collar bone as she slipped a kunai into her hand. Reiji managed to awkwardly twist to the left to try and avoid the attack as well as cut at her midsection, but the woman was obviously much out of his league as she used her flexibility to her advantage over him and easily swerved her hips to the left while still managing to score a shallow gash against the raven haired boy's bare deltoid.

Reiji bared his wolfish fangs in anger, not noticing that his shoulder was now bleeding as he lashed out in a flurry of attacks that barely came through as blurs, but still the woman easily swerved and deflected all of them with a happy smirk on her face as she gazed into his eyes with a strange gleam in her eye. Reiji decided he didn't like that look she was giving him and backed off quickly.

Reiji tightened his grip around his curved blades in anger before noticing his opponent had a Konoha symbol around her forehead. Reiji quirked the corner of his lip up in confusion. "What are you doing? What mad woman goes and randomly attacks a fellow shinobi?" He snarled at her.

She just shrugged and winked at him as she twirled her kunai around. Reiji grunted in annoyance, she was playing the lusty but deadly character against him to put him off. It was working for he didn't sense nor hear the person behind him moving at all.

Reiji tensed up and let out a gasp he felt a hot, wet and surprisingly soft what felt lips glaze over the small cut on his shoulder. He didn't even have to look as the woman in front of him dissipated in a puff of smoke.

"Clones" The boy growled as he felt a kunai press against his neck. He had never felt so helpless before, he hadn't even been able to draw his spear to fight properly and go all out on such a dangerous foe.

The woman laughed, her lusty and childish tone was lost and replaced by a more huskier and courser tone. "Oh kami kid! Your good don't get me wrong. But your easily the horniest bastard i've ever seen!" She teased as she gave his hair a ruffle before wrapping her hands around his waist and facing him. Reiji tried desperately to hide his blush but failed and it showed on her face making the woman giggle more as he wrenched her hands off of of where it had latched onto him.

"Damnit! Who are you and what do you want?" He asked in a hostile tone. Angry because she had bested him, and angry because she flustered him so easily.

She smirked and struck a pose which had the boy rolling his eyes. "Number one sexiest kunoichi and perfectly single! Anko Mitarashi!" She said before a heart genjutsu appeared over her head. "And oh master Reiji Hattori! I'm your biggest fan!" She tried unsuccessfully to squeal like a fangirl.

Reiji's face was blank before his eye twitched and his shoulders started to shake. It was only a second later when she dropped the pose did the boy explode into full laughter at a smirking Anko. "Kami! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He trailed off into sniggers not befitting his stature before he managed to reel himself in and glare at a sheepish looking Anko.

"Ok woman-" Reiji paused as the Anko narrowed her eyes dangerously and fingered her kunai pouch.

"What, did you say?" She asked lowly.

Reiji put his hands up in surrender before hastily correcting his earlier statement. "Anko! I meant Anko!" She suddenly relaxed and grinned foxily at him as she cocked her head to the side and tilted her hips.

"You were saying?" She asked innocently.

Reiji face palmed as he felt his skin grow hot again and sighed greatly. "First off. Please cut that shit out, it's annoying the hell out of me. Secondly, are you bipolar or something similar? Because you really are insane"

Anko grinned and walked over to a tree before sitting down. "Ok, i'll stop getting the little guy all agitated alright?" She said with mock frustration before smirking as Reiji stiffened when he realized what she meant.

"What! You fucking pervert!" Reiji cried as he face palmed again due to his damnable blush that sprung up from her words.

Anko laughed before waggling her finger in an admonishing action. "Nuh uh, i don't even know why i was doing that. Oh well kid, must just be you making me act up huh? But, still doesn't mean it's not true"

Reiji shrugged, motioning for her to explain. Anko's grin faded into a smirk as she complied. "Well kid. I wanted to see how good you were, and i knew that you wouldn't thrust a stick up your ass about it if i did attack you so yeah."

Reiji rose a brow in suspiscion. "How would you know that?"

Anko's grin was back up in place. "Oh because i've been stalking you for about two months"

Reiji's face went expressionless as he had no doubts that this particular maniac could and would go to such an extent. She laughed at his expression, or lack of one and raised her hands to re-assure him. "Kidding, kidding. No, i only starting to watch you about two weeks ago. I gotta hand it to you kiddo, you really impressed me. Those spiders back there are actually evolving into new species just to combat you better, that's how much devastation your wreaking on them and i thought i'd... take you for spin?"

Reiji rose a brow at the hidden suggestion behind her words, her maniacal grin making him uncomfortable in deciding whether she was serious or not. _But all in all, this woman is crazy strong and is actually kind of fun to be honest... Jesus, what have you done to me Zuji-kun?_

His tenant spoke up after a little bit. "_**Turned you for the better pup. You have inhabited your hormones from me and will not be satisfied unless you have a-"**_

Reiji visibly paled when he realized what his fuzzy mentor was trying to state, and hurried to avoid it. "_Stop! Do not finish that sentence please. I beg you i don't want to hear that!"_

Rexzuji just grunted before retreating back into his slumber. _**I really wish the fool would stop thinking aloud. Damnable idiot.**_

"_I heard that you big fuzzy asshole!"_

There was no response and finally realized that something was shaking him.

Anko growled in annoyance as she shook the boy furiously, still not getting a response. "Damn! I broke him already? Shit, this is my first ever plaything though..."

Anko grinned as she felt herself being shrugged off as the boy rose a brow. "Plaything?"

Anko beamed at him. "Yup! A hottie like you is super rare so i'm claiming you as mine. we're going to be best of friends!", she frowned when Reiji didn't respond. "Right?" She asked still in her happy tone, but Reiji took a small step back.

Instantly Anko's face changed from cute and happy to an unbelievably evil leer as she wrapped her hands around Reiji neck and pulled him close. "_Right?..."_

Reiji yelped in actual fear as he nodded frantically. Desperate for her to be happy again so she didn't eat him, and desperate so she would get the damn watermelons she called breasts off of his bare chest.

Thankfully, Anko beamed happily and let go of him. "Great! Best friends should know all about each other huh? Whats your name? How old are you? Do you reckon that you would be considered too young?" Anko asked rapidly.

Reiji closed his eyes as he prayed to whatever god was listening. _Kami. What have i done?_

"_**You sure are whipped by the females in your time pup" **_Reiji ground his teeth together in rage.

_"Well how about i carve out my seal and let you deal with her!?" _Reiji shot off.

Rexzuji was silent for a long while. "_**Grrr... That was a low blow pup" **_Rexzuji whined... Or as close to whining as a demon with a soul shattering voice could come to.

Reiji smirked smugly. "That's what i thought"

XXXX

Kay guys. This ones done. To be honest, i'm torn for who should be Reiji's team sensei and who will be on his team. But, i'll make something up sooner or later i guess. Well, c'ya!

_~Wreaxz_


End file.
